


Not in the Plan

by Madam President (Sandy)



Series: Harvard-Verse [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/Madam%20President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes horribly wrong before a major Ivy League Debate Team competition.  The group of friends have to figure out how to deal with the changes, and decide if what's working now can be turned into something long term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train Jumps The Track

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Covenmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covenmouse/gifts).



Wendy woke with a headache from hell. She could never remember feeling like her head was going to explode, and she half wished that it would. At least the pain would end. As she lay in bed, her eyes unwilling to open, she wondered if she were sick, because she could not come up with any other reason for her head to hurt so.

Eyes still closed, she frowned when she heard a groan that echoed how she felt. If Kyle was half as ill as she felt, they must have Legionnaire's disease or something, and that would probably mean that the entire team was sick. Harvard would be forfeiting the debate, something completely unheard of.

"Wendy, I love you, but why the hell are you in my bed?"

She grimaced at the volume of his voice, though he was by no means loud, and then the words caught up to her. Her eyes flew open, though she could not help but curse at the bit of light that came in, piercing her skull.

"I'm not in…" she saw her bed, empty and made; the mint on the pillow still there. "Why am I in your bed?"

Kyle huffed and immediately groaned, and Wendy could only imagine that the expression had worsened whatever headache he had.

Deciding that she needed to figure out what was going on, she forced herself to take inventory of her body through the pain and fog of her head. Her stomach was queasy, enough that she was pretty sure that the simple act of sitting up would cause any food she'd eaten last night to reappear, though she wasn't sure if or what she had eaten.

Not wanting to dwell on the issue of food, as it was not helping the queasy at all, she moved on to the rest of her body. She was sore. Sore the way she was in a morning after a night of sex with Bebe. And naked. And…

"Shit! Fuck! No!" Kyle must have reached the same conclusion at about the same time.

"How? Why? And back to how? How is this is even possible?" Each word made her head ache more, but there was no way to keep silent.

"I don't know. I don't remember. Damnit." Wendy finally moved her head enough to peer at Kyle through half-lidded eyes.

"How… you… I… damnit. You wouldn't rape me, but putting that aside… not to be crude but…" Wendy trailed off. Even under the circumstances she couldn't quite say what she was thinking.

"I shouldn't have been able to get it up for you? No… but you shouldn't have wanted me to, either. And thank you for not assuming I raped you." She couldn't tell from the rasp in his voice if that had been meant as sarcasm or sincere.

"I know you wouldn't… Gods, Bebe and Stan…" she closed her eyes, the pain not of what they had apparently done but of how it would affect the two they cared about the most overwhelming her physical pain completely for a moment.

"Fuck."

Wendy would have nodded in agreement, but she was not sure she could handle that at the moment. "Yeah."

"I didn't drink last night. Not alcohol. So why the hell am I hung over? Forget anything else." Kyle's voice was almost desperate, and she knew her own feelings echoed that.

"Wish I could… but yeah, I didn't either. And I didn't see any drugs much less do any. But there's also this… period after which I don't remember anything." Wendy sighed. In some drug induced haze, she and Kyle had basically thrown a significant portion of their lives away, and she couldn't even remember how it had happened.

"Something must have been laced…" Kyle groaned again, "Would it destroy Stan and Bebe too much if we just killed ourselves now? I cannot get up right now, and I would rather never face them."

*

The drive back to Boston was miserable. Kyle and Wendy were not the only members of the team who had gotten trashed, though no one could remember doing anything that would have resulted in that. The party that the Dartmouth team had hosted had been quiet, the kind of milling around social event one would expect from nerds.

Their coach had been forced to accept their protestations of innocence when the Yale and Princeton coaches turned up with the same problem and only the Dartmouth team seemed unaffected.

Trying to keep her voice low, the coach was one phone in the front of van, trying to make sure that an investigation was begun. What brain power Wendy could muster caused her to realize that there would be no champion this year, with three teams forfeiting and one sure to be disqualified. That was a solution she could live with, at least, to that problem.

The most immediate problem, however, was sitting beside her staring out of the window. They'd been awkward around each other all morning, once they'd realized that there was no real way to get out of bed without seeing each other naked. Something that had never been an issue before.

They rode in silence; the whole team did. But occasionally, Kyle would look over at Wendy and smile weakly. He'd open his mouth, as if to tell her that everything would be all right, and then shut it with a sigh. Wendy would reach over and lay her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. What had been, before last night, easy affection between the two friends, became difficult and awkward.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Wendy was not one given to histrionics, and she knew that, eventually, she'd be able to live a happy life even if the worst happened and Bebe could never forgive her. It was hard to imagine her life without Bebe, but she'd manage and, one day, be able to be happy again. But none of that knowledge prevented her from feeling as if her world had fallen apart just because some idiots couldn't prepare decent arguments.

A tentative hand tugged at her and she opened her eyes to look into Kyle's as he nodded a bit. Giving in, she allowed him to pull her so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"I'm scared."

He nodded and looked back out the window. "Me too. But at the very least, we need to be able to count on each other right now."

*

Stan and Bebe had planned on enjoying the debate. They'd even invited Kenny and Cartman over to watch it with them. They'd watch Harvard's finest minds tear apart those pseudo-intellectuals at the lesser Ivy League schools.

Stan grinned as he heard Kenny fiddling around in the kitchen. He was pretty sure that not having a lot to eat had lead the boy to a very healthy appreciation of food. Ken had become the very definition of a "foodsie." While Stan was glad to eat whatever he cooked—especially since it could involve meat, milk, or eggs, and did not have to be kosher—he knew that without the others, he'd probably be quite content to live out of the microwave.

Bebe wasn't back from her yoga class, yet, and Cartman was volunteering with a youth organization. The ways he had changed over the years were quite amazing, and sometimes Stan couldn't believe that he was the same kid who had tried to legally rape Kyle as kids.

Smirking at his own introspection, he moved to set the TV up. The debate was being broadcast on the school's website, and they were able to connect the laptop to the TV.

He frowned when he reached the page. Instead of a video box, there was a brief news story under the banner, "Debate Invitational CANCELED."

Stan's frown only deepened as he read the story. "Hey, Ken? Can you come here, man?"

Kenny came out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dishtowel, "Yeah, what's up? You know I'm no good with the technical shit."

"No… but this might make more sense to you than it does to me." Stan gestured to the article which simply stated that at this time it was suspected that at least one member of the Dartmouth team had drugged the Harvard, Princeton, and Yale team members. There was a list of confirmed drugs that had Kenny whistling in appreciation.

"Let me put it this way, Stan. If either of your lightweights were hit with certain combos of that crap…" Kenny frowned, "I don't envy the hell they're going through right now."

Stan sighed, "Wouldn't they have called or sent a text, or something?"

"Look, man. Even in my brief phase of experimenting with crap, I wouldn't have touched some of that stuff, and I definitely wouldn't have combined most of it. If they're hung over from an unwilling trip on some of this shit…" Kenny shook his head, "Then you can't expect them to think straight for a bit. Especially since neither of them would have any tolerance at all."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Stan nodded. "So we're probably dealing with two miserable nerds when they get home?"

"I'd say so. Um… should I grab Cartman when he gets here and leave?" Cartman might have sincerely become friends with the two, but he could still be an insensitive jerk at times.

"Nah… I'd rather have support in filling Bebe in. And you can probably whip up something in the kitchen that'll make them both feel at least marginally better." Stan offered his friend a small smile.

"Support in telling me what? And why isn't the debate up? I showered at the gym so I wouldn't miss it." Bebe was frowning as she entered the living room, setting her bag down by the couch.

"Um… the debate's been canceled." Stan grimaced as Bebe pressed her lips together and gave him a look that said she knew there was more information. Quite frankly, he far preferred Bebe to pout and cry at bad news, just as he preferred Wendy to be calm and rational. He hated it when they switched, as it usually meant a deeper, scarier level of dealing.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "Whether they were hit or not, it seems that members of all the teams but Dartmouth were drugged. Rather significantly. If either of them are among the victims…" He shook his head, "I think if there were any hospitalization or worse, that would have been reported. But they're going to be pretty miserable. Possibly for a few days. Some of that stuff might send them into DTs."

Stan blinked. He hadn't even thought of that. "After just one use?"

"'Fraid so, man. I'm not saying it will. Just that it's possible."

Bebe sat down on the couch, heavily, and Stan completely understood how she felt. "She's going to be pissed. She never even drinks enough to get more than mildly tipsy. Wendy hates feeling out of control."

Stan nodded, "Kyle too… you've seen how he beats himself up if he lets his sugar drop and gets all crazy."

Reaching into her bag, Bebe pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Wendy asking if she was ok.

A few, anxious, minutes later the response came. "Miserable. Death would be relief. Will be all right. Kyle too. On way home now. Love." She read it to the others, who groaned.

"Both of them then… hopefully no DTs though." Stan frowned. "Let them know we'll take care of them."

Bebe nodded, "On it."

*

Wendy had barely been able to stand being home. Stan and Bebe had shown up, full of love and concern, to pick them up from the van. Stan had grabbed both their bags, while Bebe had made sure they were both ok and gotten them into the car—Kyle in the front since Stan was driving, and Wendy in the back with her. As Wendy let her girlfriend hold her, she found herself envying Kyle.

Now she sat on the couch, staring at the carpet, not able to look up. Kyle was sitting beside her, his hands balled into fists on his lap, and she knew that he felt as dejected as she did. They had told them everything, not being able to deal with keeping it a secret, not able to lie to the ones they loved. They had not even waited for Kenny and Cartman to leave.

Stan had sat down heavily in the recliner, and what Wendy had noticed when she had looked at him was a look of confusion and disbelief. Bebe was harder to read. She had shaken her head, but otherwise frozen where she stood. Kenny had moved to her, gently hugging her and making Wendy hate herself even more for the fact that someone had to comfort Bebe over something she had done, whether it was her fault or not.

It was Cartman who broke the tableau. He had been leaning against the wall, an eyebrow raised. Shoving off the wall he shook his head, "No, damnit. Kyle, Wendy, I want names. Who did this?"

Wendy looked up blinking at him. He was still big, though now it was mostly intimidating muscle rather than fat. The decent guy that she had always believed he hid under his rather cruel exterior had come to the fore years ago, and she actually considered him a friend. Though she still pretended that she had never kissed him.

"We don't know. They're still investigating. Why?" Her voice was soft, and even to herself she sounded broken.

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Because no one does this to you and gets away with it. Only I get to screw with you, Hippie. Or you, Jew. And even then… this is too far."

Wendy blinked some more, confused, but then her head was still rather foggy, so she supposed that was to be expected.

What was not expected was the faint giggle, though slightly hysterical in nature, that came from Bebe. Despite her better judgment Wendy turned her head to look at her, she feared, now ex. Bebe offered her a small smile, causing Wendy to blink again and smile tentatively at the woman she loved.

Kenny lead Bebe to a chair, got her to sit down, and then spoke. "All right, look. This sucks, but I told you, the crap they were on… quite frankly, it's entirely possible they actually thought they were with you instead of each other. Their brains were not functioning fully. Hell, I doubt they are now, or they would've totally sent the two of us home before dropping this bomb." The look he turned on the two of them said that had better been true, and after blinking some more, Wendy blushed and buried her face in her hands.

"I think we get that, Kenny." Wendy heard Stan's voice, "And I don't know about Bebe, but as far as I'm concerned, there's nothing to forgive. Doesn't mean that this isn't a shock or painful, or that I don't need time to process."

She looked up at Stan, even as Kyle broke into a restrained grin. "Thank you."

Stan rolled his eyes, "I'm not happy, but… what I'm going to do? Be pissed at you for something that was not your fault? I love you, and I'm going to assume that if you were clear headed, you'd realize that you never should have questioned that."

Wendy blinked some more, "You're not mad?"

A snort came from Bebe, and Wendy turned to see her girlfriend rolling her eyes. "Don't be silly. I believe I speak for both of us when I say that I have never been this pissed before. Hell, I didn't know it was possible to be this pissed. But at you? No. God, you're an idiot when you're hung over."

"Oh…" Well, that would make a lot of sense. Wendy knew full well her brain was slow right now.

Bebe smirked and turned her attention to Cartman for a moment, "Hey, you know, I agree with you. Should the authorities not punish the idiots responsible for this… for essentially raping our lovers, do you know how I could get in touch with the Coon?"

"Yeah, he has the au-thor-i-tae to see that they're taken care of. Not to worry, Beebes."

Wendy frowned. The Coon? Did Cartman still do that?

Kenny laughed a bit, "All right, glad we're able to muster some laughter, and everyone's going to be ok." He picked up the drinks he'd set on the dining room table when, immediately upon entering the house, Kyle had announced that they needed to talk. "You're hung over because you're dehydrated. Probably also still kind of high. So, we're starting with these. Protein shakes. And yes, Wendy, yours is soy and egg substitute. The protein value should still be high enough to help." He handed the two their respective drinks, avoiding making any jokes about getting them backwards.

He then turned to Stan and Bebe. "After they finish these, get them to bed. Keep water by the beds for them. If they're awake, I want them drinking water. Sleep will help their bodies process and break down more of whatever the hell is in their systems." The two nodded and Kenny turned back to the slightly less emotionally miserable pair on the couch, "In a couple of hours, I'll be making dinner. You will eat it. I don't care if you don't think you can hold it down, you will. It will help your bodies metabolize. Why aren't you drinking? Drink!"

Wendy blinked, vaguely registering just how much of that she'd been doing, she obediently raised the glass ther lips and took a drink. It was pretty hideous in taste, though Kenny had somehow made the concoction bearable. The stern look on Kenny's face kept her from doing anything other than draining it.

Nodding in satisfaction, Kenny took her glass and then Kyle's. "Cartman, get Wendy. I don't think Bebe can carry her, and I doubt either of them can make it up the steps on their own." He looked over to Stan, "I'll help you with Kyle."

Wendy found herself about to protest when Bebe said, "Shut it, love. Cartman, please?"

Sighing, Wendy closed her mouth and allowed Cartman to carry her up the stairs, Bebe going ahead of him. "Lay her in the bed. Thanks, hun."

"No problem. Seriously, if they let these assholes off, let me know. I think I still know how to contact the Coon. And quite frankly, Mysterion needs to be focusing on other things right now." Cartman smiled a bit sadly as he left the room, and Wendy felt like she should have been able to understand that joke. "Hippie, I'm sorry. Beebes, you need us for anything, call. I'll go get that water for you."

"Thanks, hun." Bebe nodded to him and then turned her attention back to her girlfriend. "Wendy, listen. I'm really not mad at you, ok? I know your brain is all fuzzy right now, but I'm not. I know this wasn't your fault. So just let me take care of you, ok?"

Wendy nodded, and Bebe smiled a bit, though there was still pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Bebe. So sorry."

"Shhh… you didn't do anything wrong. I love you."

*

Bebe came down the stairs, her fists balled at her sides. Now that Wendy was sleeping, she felt all the anger she'd been holding back. She stopped at the bottom of the steps, her jaw clenching as she let out an almost silent cry of frustration.

"You should get out for a bit."

Opening her eyes, she saw Stan sitting on the couch, his head his hands, not even looking up at her.

"Right... because you look so much better than I feel. And we really should leave them alone here." She sighed as she moved over and sat beside him.

Stan still did not look up, but he nodded. "Yeah. I know. I just... this really sucks, you know."

"Yeah, I do. Um... are you really not mad at them... not even a little bit?" Bebe bit her lip. She felt guilty for having any anger at all towards Wendy, but there was some. Somehow, the other woman should have known what was happening, should have made it stopped. Or perhaps she should have not gone to the party at all, just stayed in the hotel room preparing for the debate. Considering that Wendy sometimes complained about going to parties or opted out of them to study, she was kind of pissed that Wendy even went to the gathering in the first place. Yet, she knew that wasn't fair.

"I don't want to be." He sighed again and looked over at her. "It's funny, because I think I'm mad at both of them. I'm mad that the girl who would never put out for me, and then dumped me because she's a lesbian, somehow managed to have sex with my boyfriend. And I'm pissed that my boyfriend, who actually used to dislike Wendy because of the Wendy-Stan rollercoaster, somehow had sex with, not just a girl, but with Wendy. And then I'm pissed at myself for being mad at them, and I'm mad at Kenny for making me be rational, because that's just not fair!"

Bebe snorted, "I feel bad admitting this, but that makes me feel better."

"Yeah... so... we take care of them. Nurse them through any detox. And by the time they're human again, so are we?"

"Sounds like a plan." She gently squeezed his shoulder, "And we take care of each other in the meantime."

Shaking his head, Stan smirked, "Don't tempt me Bebe. I don't think that's how you meant it, but making the playing board a bit even is..."

"Tempting... so perhaps one of us should get out of the house. I'll take first watch. You go blow off some steam."

Stan stood, with a nod, "Yeah. Thanks."


	2. Do You Want Your Money Back?

There was de-toxing, and afterwards, both Kyle and Wendy could acknowledge that it was not as bad as it could have been. At the time, they would have eagerly embraced death to make it stop, but with the perspective of a couple of days and feeling normal again, they were both able to be more objective.

Things, however, were awkward in the house. It was not a constant awkward, but if Wendy bumped into Kyle while coming out of the shower, despite being in a full robe, she would mumble something incoherent before making a dash for the bedroom she shared with Bebe. When Kyle brushed Wendy's arm when reaching for the basil when they were cooking, his face turned as red as his hair.

At first, Bebe had found this amusing. There was, even perhaps, a feeling of satisfied justice, though Bebe did not want to admit to that at all. However, by the third day of de-toxed awkward, she was beginning to get paranoid. Were they awkward because there was an attraction? Had they really just acted on lower inhibitions rather than being out of their minds?

She found herself sitting at the kitchen table, staring into her cup of tea as if it had somehow betrayed her.

"Woah… what's going on, Bebe? Did the tea piss you off?" Stan's voice was joking, but as she looked up at him, she saw that he was not exactly care free.

"Why are they so awkward around each other?" She wiped an errant tear that she hadn't noticed from her cheek. "I mean, they don't even remember it. They didn't do it because they wanted each other, and yet Wendy can barely look at Kyle without stammering."

Stan raised an eyebrow and sat down opposite her. "You don't think we'd be awkward if we had sex at this point?"

"Well… maybe, some… but… not like they are. It's almost like they are attracted to each other." She sighed and bit her lip.

"Yeah, only when I snuck one of your naughty pics of our future president and showed it to Kyle, he blinked up at me and asked why I had a naked picture of Wendy. There was no blush, no reaction. Just confusion. I think they're just… being them, you know?"

Bebe blushed, "Stan! You weren't supposed to know about those! Wendy'd kill me if she found out."

Stan laughed, "Sweetie, we're young adults. I know full well that Wendy has similar pictures of you, and Kyle and I both have the same of each other. It's fine, relax."

"Oh." She managed a small smile, "Can I borrow one of Kyle's and try the same test?"

"Wendy's really rubbed off on you, hasn't she?" Stan stood and shook his head, kissing her forehead, "You're over thinking. They're awkward because they both think about things too thoroughly. They blush because they do feel guilty, despite everything. They avoid sitting beside each other, because they don't want us to suspect that there is anything to worry about. They're over thinking things, and you're letting it infect you."

Bebe bit her lip to keep from laughing as she nodded. Stan made sense, and if she calmed down and thought things through, she knew that he was right. Which is why if it had been she and Stan who'd gotten accidentally shit-faced and screwed, the awkward would have been gone by now. "You're right. I just want things back to normal."

Stan grinned, "I've learned something from living with the two of them, if we don't feed their anxiety, they'll calm down on their own. That doesn't mean we ignore their pain, we just don't let their anxiety spread to us."

"And things will be back to normal?" Bebe's voice was hopeful and afraid at the same time, and she hated how much she needed reassurance from Stan.

"What's normal? But yeah, things will be good again. Just relax."

*

Things had calmed down. After a couple of weeks, the four were back to their standard of "normal." It helped that Cartman had made sure that the entire school shared his new found hatred of Dartmouth. Wendy and Kyle had both tried, perhaps weakly, to remind people that it was not the entire school, just one team, but not even Stan or Bebe were accepting that argument.

A care package had arrived from England, and Kyle had to admit that he was amused by the fact that Ike had somehow found Dartmouth sweatshirts to shred for the packing material. Ike had not mentioned anything about the incident beyond that, and the rest of the contents were just goodies from England for everyone and a few pictures of himself being "touristy."

Not surprisingly, when the Harvard football team traveled to Dartmouth, Wendy and Kyle had decided to stay home. Dartmouth was not somewhere they were eager to revisit.

*

That morning, after Stan and Bebe had left, Wendy had locked herself in the bathroom and prayed to gods she didn't believe in.

When Kyle, concerned that she'd been in the shower for so long, came to find her, he had to use a paper clip to unlock the door.

The first thing he noticed was that Wendy was curled up in the fetal position against the back of the tub. The shower water pouring down over her had long turned cold, and he had never seen the self-assured woman so broken--even after the incident. Not caring about her state of undress or how soaked she was, or he was bound to get, he moved to her and gently pulled her up and out of the tub. After he'd wrapped a towel around her, he moved to turn off the water, and saw what had broken her. He managed to turn off the water before his brain completely gave out.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, before Kyle noticed that Wendy was shivering. "You need to get dressed. I'll make pancakes." He'd lived with the girls enough that he could make vegan food almost without thinking, just like the girls could cook kosher, low sugar foods. In fact, he usually just cooked meat on the side for himself and Stan when he cooked. He kissed her forehead and lead her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom before heading downstairs.

By the time the pancakes were done, Wendy had managed to calm down somewhat and get dressed. She was still paler than normal, and Kyle was almost thankful that he could focus on her rather than the chorus of "oh shits!" that were running round and round in his head.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" He frowned slightly at the way that came out a bit more desperate than he would have liked.

Wendy bit her lip and looked down at the table, oddly aware of how much she'd been looking down over the past few weeks. She was not usually this weak.

"I… um… my first thought was to get rid of it. Today. While Stan and Bebe are gone. They don't need to know." She frowned as she looked up to see Kyle holding two plates of pancakes, one with turkey sausage on it for himself.

He set hers down and nodded. "If that's what you want. I won't even make a big deal about needing to tell them."

She shook her head, "No… I don't want things to go back to being weird. We have… I have to tell them."

Kyle let out a sigh of relief. He hated the thought of keeping anything from Stan, and was relieved that Wendy felt the same way regarding Bebe. "Good." He offered a small smile as he sat down. "But in the end, this is your decision, Wendy. We'll all respect that."

"I… um… while I was getting dress… I got to thinking. I mean, past the whole… ohmygodohmygodohmygod part." She smiled slightly, though Kyle could tell that it was weak.

"And?" He took a bite of pancake as he gently prodded her to go on.

"We've wanted this… I mean, ok, we wanted this five years in the future. And it would have been Bebe, with a syringe. But, still… we eventually wanted this. And it's not like I'd be doing it on my own, so it shouldn't keep any of us from graduating." She bit her lip, uncertain of how what she was voicing would be accepted.

Kyle grinned and reached over to grab her hand, "I was always assuming we'd go with Stan. Asthma is less obviously genetic than diabetes, but I doubt any of us would mind a little one. Ok, no, I admit, we all wanted more time to be able to not worry about sex or sleep being interrupted, but there's four of us. And I bet we can get Uncles Kenny and Cartman to help too." He winked, "Kid's going to be one lucky bastard."

Wendy smiled, "We have to make sure the others are ok with it first. I… I only want this if everyone does."

Kyle nodded, "That's fine, sweetie. Your body. Your final veto."

*

Kyle, having calmed down from their earlier shock, watched the game, curled up with Wendy, smirking every time there was a face masking or similar penalty. Wendy was just thankful that the awkward was gone, and it was ok to snuggle with Kyle again.

For the most part, the game was good. Only because of Stan did either of them know anything about football, but it was impossible not to develop an appreciation of the game after sharing a house for a year and a half, not to mention everything that came before that. However, it was quite clear to them that while Stan was benched, the rest of the team was getting his revenge for him.

Stan had been disappointed when he told them that Coach Robbins was benching him for the game, though he had agreed with the coach's reasoning. It would have been far too easy for him to take his anger out on the field in ways that could end his career.

They'd chuckle when the camera panned the Harvard sidelines and showed Stan in his sweatshirt and jacket scowling at the Dartmouth line.

Kyle kissed Wendy's forehead, "He's going to make a good Dad. I think he'll be the protective one."

Wendy chuckled, "It's sweet. You'll have to jump him after we tell them tonight. You know, assuming that goes well."

With a roll of his eyes, Kyle gently thwapped the back of her head. "First, it will. Second, what I do with my partner in our bedroom is really none of your business."

"Mm-hmm." She chuckled and closed her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder.

She fell into a light doze, barely aware of Kyle's quite cheering and responses to the game, until she felt him shaking her a bit, "Wendy, wake up. You wanna see this. And I'm not getting fussed at for letting you sleep through it."

Wendy blinked and opened her eyes, "What? Did they put Stan in after all?" She rubbed at her eyes and then looked at the TV, only to see two of the other cheerleaders holding Bebe back while she chewed out some Dartmouth player who had the bad fortune of going out of bounds on the Harvard side.

"So, I'm not the only one who finds being all defended sexy. I take it you'll be jumping Bebe tonight?" Wendy could hear the smirk in Kyle's voice, but she couldn't help but nod and blush.

She watched, mesmerized as Bebe was thrown out of the game and threw the camera a wink, followed by a signed "W" and an "I love you."

Kyle chuckled, "Should I go get a mop for when you turn into a Wendy-puddle?"

"Shut up. You're just jealous." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, but Bebe won't be kicked off the team for that, so I'm glad Stan can't."

Wendy nodded, "Agreed."

*

Dinner was Chinese, a frequent meal since it was relatively easy to do both as vegan and kosher. Kyle cooked Bebe's favorite fried rice with chicken on the side for himself and Stan. He had started to open a bottle of wine until Wendy just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, so instead the girls had sparkling water and the guys had soda (diet for Kyle).

For a while they talked about the game. How the guys had really come through for Stan, how during half time they had actually high-fived, when the coach wasn't looking of course, over the handful of face masking and horse collaring penalties. Wendy tried to be disapproving, but no one at the table missed the sparkle in her eyes.

Bebe was toasted for her own show of protectiveness.

Wendy blushed as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "That was actually pretty hot." She leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll show you just how hot later tonight."

"Mmm… not why I did it, but I won't complain if it has some added benefit." Bebe laughed and nuzzled against Wendy.

"Hey! We're at the dinner table! Sex talk on your own time." Stan was smirking as he interrupted the two.

"You're not jealous are you, dude?" Kyle grinned at his own partner, "I'd already decided that your glare was hot enough for the same treatment. Besides, I'm glad you didn't do anything stupid."

Stan pouted, though they could all see he was teasing, "It's not my fault I couldn't get away with it the way someone could. But yeah, I was totally jealous and proud. Bebe, I know we've already said this, but that was awesome."

Bebe shook her head, "It wasn't awesome or thought out. It just kind of happened. But I don't regret it at all. And since I didn't actually do anything, I'm not even getting a one game suspension."

With a snort, Stan rolled his eyes, "Figures."

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Stan spoke, "And the team decided that the celebration dinner would be tomorrow night, with the Debate Team. It's not the same, we know, but… we wanted to share since we all know you would have kicked ass if you'd been allowed to compete."

"That's cool. Thanks." Kyle grinned. "That's really cool."

"Baby? What's wrong?" Bebe had her arm around Wendy whom she'd pulled close as the other girl had started to cry. Her eyes were panicked as she looked to Stan and Kyle, frowning slightly when she saw that Kyle was smirking. Stan shared her confusion as he stared at his boyfriend.

"Ok, dudes… what's going on?"

Wendy sniffled and shook her head, "I'm fine… I'm sorry… I don't know why that got to me so bad… sorry."

"Yes, you do, dork. Tell them." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Um…" Wendy snuggled to Bebe for a moment longer before taking a deep breath and sitting up. "I took a test this morning."

"What? You didn't tell us you had a make-up test this morning. And why is that…" Bebe's eyes widened as Wendy just looked at her, "It wasn't that kind of test was it?"

Wendy shook her head, smiling slightly, "No. It wasn't. And I really wanted to fail it. But I didn't and…"

"Really?!" Bebe was beaming, and she pulled Wendy back to her. "That's fantastic. Well, it's fantastic if you want it to be… I mean… um… what do you want?"

Stan frowned, completely confused, "Ok, so we all know I don't speak girl, but does someone want to clue me in on what's going on?"

Wendy blushed a bit, "I'm pregnant."

"But… how… wait, no, I know how… but… god, no you were detoxing… you didn't do the whole morning after thingie, did you?" Stan frowned, his confusion still there, though of a different variety.

"No…" She shook her head, "I didn't. But, if… " She took a deep breath, "If… um… I mean… it's still not too late."

There was silence until Kyle sighed, "Except nothing's decided yet. Look, it's obviously Wendy's choice… we all agree with that?" Stan and Bebe nodded, "The thing is… Wendy, do you mind?" She shook her head and gestured for him to continue. "The thing is, she's not sure that's what she wants. Look, we've all talked about this."

"Yeah, after we've graduated and got jobs and settled down." Stan's voice wasn't hostile, but rather bewildered.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Cause money is so an issue… anyway, yeah, we'd talked about it in the future, and it'd be Bebe, and hell, I always assumed we'd use your sperm, Stan. But the thing is, we have talked about this."

Bebe turned to Wendy, "Is this what you want?"

She nodded, biting her lip slightly, "It was my idea… Kyle's just helping me out cause… I seemed to have lost words for a moment there."

"Dude, this is serious then." Stan seemed to be calming down, "You're never at a loss for words."

Wendy chuckled as Kyle thwapped his boyfriend, "The thing is that I only want to do this if we all want to. I mean… No, it's not how or when we planned it. And I'm not all the sudden glad that we got stoned and screwed. But… maybe this part of that isn't a bad thing. If we're all together, it's not like I'll have to quit school or anything. And as Kyle pointed out, we can afford it. The biggest issue'll be that I don't have a maternity rider on my insurance."

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Again, not an issue."

"But, I need to know what you guys really think. And you don't have to answer right now. I know, it's… a lot to take in."

Stan grinned, "Dude… I'm in. You guys are right, there's no reason why not to. Except for one. Kyle, Dude…"

"Not right now!" Kyle turned his eyes to his boyfriend, "Seriously. Not fucking right now. I love you, but I will beat the crap out of you if you do that right now, Mr. Impulse."

Stan rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever."

Bebe was giggling at the two when Wendy turned to her. She smiled and gathered the slightly smaller woman into her arms, kissing her soundly and whispering, "We're going to be mommas."


	3. Up above the World So High

Bebe squeezed Wendy's hand as Stan smiled at them, "The Testaburgers first, right?"

Kyle chuckled, "Yeah. Let's start with the two who will be ecstatic after the initial shock. Since we're not really sure on any of the others. Besides, Wendy's the pregnant woman. Only fair she goes first."

Wendy rolled her eyes, "You're all just cowards." She winked, knowing that the truth of the matter was that it was her parents who were the most comfortable with their little "family." Though she was worried a bit about their reaction to this news.

"All right, let's do this." She took a deep breath as she hit the speed dial for Ellen and Ryan, trying to smile for the web cam.

It was Ryan who answered the phone, "Hey, sweetie." Wendy grinned, caller ID really was a great invention. "Give me a sec to get this set up." She chuckled as she heard the clicks of transferring the phone to the computer and him calling "Ellen!"

After just a couple of minutes, her parents were smiling at her from the dining room. "Hey, hun. How are you feeling? No more lingering effects?" Ellen's voice was warm but concerned, and Wendy shook her head.

"No, Mom. We're both fine now. Though I can safely say that I never want to go through that again." She chuckled as Kyle chimed in with an "Amen."

"Oh is everyone there?" The others had moved out of the shot and now moved back in, Bebe sitting beside Wendy on the couch, and the guys leaning over the back to wave.

"Hi. Bebe, Stan…are they telling the truth?" Ryan had an eyebrow raised as if he really expected that Wendy or Kyle were lying.

Bebe giggled, "They are. They've been back to classes for a while, and everything is back to normal." She gave Wendy a significant look, though the brunette pretended to ignore it.

"So… now that you've checked with the kids you apparently trust." Wendy smirked as her father stuck his tongue out at her and her mother chuckled, "How are you guys?"

"We're well. It's actually been quiet here for a while. I think you guys took the crazy with you." Ellen winked.

"Hey!" Was the exclamation from Stan.

Kyle however, nodded, "Probably… especially after a couple of weeks ago. I think it might follow us around. And um… it's not entirely over." He nudged Wendy in the back.

Ryan laughed, "Sweetie, it looks like they want you to tell us something. So the way I see it, you have two choices. You can tell us, or your mother and I can pretend to be oblivious to the looks and nudges that they're giving you and just torture you until you do."

Wendy rolled her eyes as Bebe smirked, "Good to know where she gets that from, Ryan."

"Oh, I assure you, Bebe, she comes by it quite naturally." Ellen smirked, elbowing her husband. "Wendy? What is it you want to tell us?"

Wendy took a deep breath and grabbed Bebe's hand for support. Both the boys offered support by squeezing a shoulder. "Um… I told you guys what happened at Dartmouth… well, um… I'm obviously not on birth control, and with the detoxing, just completely forgot about Plan B. And… I'm pregnant."

There was stunned silence on the other end. Ellen blinked a few times, and Bebe had to keep from giggling as she saw another one of her girlfriend's traits played out by one of her parents. Ryan was sitting there staring at all of them, mouth agape.

After a couple of minutes, that seemed like forever to the foursome, her mother smiled, "I assume, since you're telling us, you're going to keep it?"

Wendy nodded.

"You know this will change your lives. All of you, right?" Ryan had taken a deep breath and seemed to regain the ability to speak. "I assume, based on the support I see from all of you, you guys are doing this together?"

Stan spoke up, "Yes, sir. We've talked about this for a long time; it's just earlier than any of us could have guessed."

Bebe smirked, "And probably a different set of biological parents, but yeah, we're all in it together."

Ellen beamed, "In that case, congratulations! That's fantastic. I'm going to be a grandmother!" She actually squealed a little bit, which had all four of them beaming. "If there's anything we can do, let us know, ok?"

Kyle leaned in more, "You're already doing it, Ellen. Thanks."

"We love you, all of you; you know that. I'm a bit surprised, but with the four of you, I have confidence you can make this work. But, Wendy?" Ellen's voice grew a bit more parental, and Wendy found herself sitting up straighter.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"I still expect you to graduate, and to go on to grad school. I know this will make it harder, but you've got three co-parents. And your dad and I will help." Ellen's expression was serious, but her eyes were still smiling.

"Thanks, Mom. And I will."

Ryan beamed, "Grandpa…no that sounds too old. Well, I'll have a decision on what I'm to be called by the time the kid is here." He winked, "I assume you have to call the others now?" All four nodded their heads, Kyle and Bebe a bit hesitantly, "Listen, we really are here for you all. We love you. I'd say don't do anything I wouldn't do, but we all know that's a moot point. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Dad. Love you, too." Wendy smiled as the others chimed in with "love you"s before they disconnected.

Kyle sighed, "All right, the easy one is done, and we all know that someone will still love and support us…so…Stan? Or do we finish with your mom for a bit more affirmation?"

Stan rolled his eyes, "My mom might be affirming, but there's still my dad…"

Bebe shrugged, "Let's go with mine. They probably won't care anyway." She scowled slightly and everyone moved to give Bebe the center seat, though Bebe gently but forcibly pulled Wendy down, and then looked to the boys, "No, I need your support just to say hi to them. Stay."

With solemn nods, the boys remained where they were as Bebe reached over to dial the Stevens' household.

Andrea answered the phone, "Hello, Stevens' residence."

Bebe rolled her eyes, "Hi, Mom."

"Oh, Bebe! Hi, how are you doing? Did you get the video of Angie I sent you? Isn't she just adorable." Bebe sighed, and Wendy gently squeezed her hand.

"Yes, Mom. I got it. Hey, why don't you set up the web cam so we can talk that way. I'd kind of have something I want to tell both you and Dad." She squeezed Wendy's hand, not lessening the pressure but clinging to her. Wendy did not say anything at all as she knew how stressed out the Stevens made their eldest daughter.

"Oh?! Did you finally meet a guy and drop Wendy? I know she's your best friend, hun, but really, that's all you should be. So, what's he like. Hold on, and I'll get your father. He'll want to hear this."

Bebe was shaking with anger and Stan moved from behind the couch to her other side, gently wrapping an arm around her shoulders, while Kyle gently squeezed Wendy's shoulder.

"No, Mom. And I'm not going to. Look, can I talk to Dad, please." Bebe was trying hard to hold it together, and if she'd been having this conversation without the support of the others, she knew she would have lost it already.

"Fine. You really are throwing your life away, Bebe. I don't know where I went wrong with you. Probably letting you hang out with that Wendy girl in the first place. Well, at least I won't make the same mistakes with Angie." Bebe's face paled as her mother called for Paul, and she crumpled into herself a bit.

"Hi, Baby Girl. I'm sorry. Wendy, if you guys are hearing this, I'm sorry."

Wendy smiled slightly as Bebe seemed to relax a bit, "Thanks, Mr. Stevens."

"So, what did you want to tell us, Baby Girl? Are you two getting married? Should I come to the wedding without your mother?" Bebe blushed at her father's assumption.

"Maybe eventually, Dad, but no…we're not engaged, yet." This time Wendy blushed a bit as Bebe continued, "I just wanted to tell you that you're going to be a gramps."

"OH?! That's fantastic. I won't ask for the details, but I thought you guys were going to wait?"

"Um… well… remember what I told you a few weeks ago? Well, Wendy's pregnant. And we've all decided to keep it." Bebe smiled over to Wendy, kissing her cheek briefly.

"Well, congratulations then. I'll work on your mom. Love you, Baby Girl. Wendy. Stan, Kyle, if you're there. Congratulations to all of you."

"Thanks, Dad. Bye."

When Paul hung up, Stan stood. "All right. I think after that we need a break. Movie or something else?"

Wendy's arms were wrapped around her girlfriend, as Bebe just buried her face against her shoulder, shaking softly with the tears she'd managed to hold in until the call was disconnected.

Kyle was the one to speak up, a twinkle in his eyes—-not that his proposal was something the boys particularly enjoyed, but they both knew it was one of Bebe's favorite activities. "Shopping."

The word had the desired effect and Bebe sat up, "Really? We can go shopping?"

*

When they came home later that afternoon, they all decided that they'd call the Broflovskis and Marshes the next day, but there were some uncles that needed to be told sooner rather than later, at least in the opinion of the guys.

"We have to tell them, Wendy. And we have to call Ike before it's too late. Otherwise he'll be asleep. Five hours ahead of us, remember?" Kyle's voice was insistent, despite Wendy's stubborn, and unexplained refusal.

"No." The "queen of debate" refused to engage and simply went into the kitchen to make herself a drink.

Kyle, however, was not accepting that short and simplistic an answer as the final word. Bebe and Stan exchanged looks, shrugged, and followed, though they hung back. A debate between the two was always interesting, and if it got too heated they could intervene or disappear.

"You do not get to end the debate like that. And don't you tell me that you can because you're the pregnant one. You can't just shut us out when it's convenient. If we're doing this together, we're doing this together, all of it." Kyle was insistent, though he did not move into Wendy's personal space. He simply didn't let her run away.

Wendy clenched her jaw as she set the kettle on the stove and carefully selected a safe tea for herself and then brought out the rest of the teas for the others to choose. "Or perhaps you could just trust that maybe there is a valid reason to limit whom all we tell to just our parents for the time being?"

"How can I trust you when you're simply shutting down communication?! Just tell me the reason?" Kyle's eyes flashed, and he ignored the cup she'd gotten for him or the selection of teas, and the glance he spared Bebe and Stan kept them away from the island as well.

She slammed the sugar bowl down hard enough that Bebe thought she'd need to check it for cracks later. "Because, technology has some disadvantages. It's very early on in the pregnancy, and if it doesn't…take, doesn't stick, it's going to be hard enough to deal with the sympathy and concern from the three of you and our parents. I want this now, Kyle. I already fantasize about his or her life and our family. And if…I just don't want to make that any more difficult than it would already be."

Kyle frowned, looking to Bebe or Stan for help, but it was Stan who moved first, moving around the island to wrap Wendy in a hug. "One day, I'm going to teach you how to turn off your brain."

"You don't understand. The statistics. When women didn't used to know they were pregnant until later, by the time they knew, the chances were good the pregnancy would stick. But at this point…I just don't want to tell everyone yet. Please. Not until we're sure it'll stick. Parents are…I don't know. They're parents. And it's different. But Ike, Shelley, Eric and Kenny." Wendy shook her head, "I need those to wait. Please."

Kyle scrubbed his hand through his hair, knowing that if he wasn't careful he'd encourage the fro to pop back to life, something he barely managed to keep under control. "I…sorry. I really hadn't even considered that."

Wendy's arguments were sound, though her tactics were not particularly fair, and in a debate she would have been docked for the theatrics, but Kyle realized it was simply something he hadn't considered. Like Wendy, and he assumed Bebe and Stan, he wanted this now, and he could imagine some of Wendy's fear at the thought of losing it. It's not like they'd chose to try again any time soon.

Bebe nodded and moved over to her girlfriend, pulling her gently from Stan. "All right. We'll wait. At least a couple of more weeks." She looked to the guys who nodded.

"Thanks." Wendy smiled, but did not let go from Bebe, so that Stan found himself pouring the hot water for the tea when the pot whistled.

*

Kyle decided to face his parents alone, meaning that the others were there, but he was the only one the web cam could see. It was clear to Bebe and Wendy that Stan was itching to go to his partner, his hands literally opening and closing in an expression of nervous energy.

"Bubelah! It's about time you called. We've been worried sick. Do I need to call any of your teachers and have them let you make up work? What those evil Dartmouth kids did to you is not your fault."

There were times that Kyle hated web cam phone calls. This was one of those times. He wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes—-which he was pretty sure he saw Wendy doing in his periphery. However, he smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. And all of our professors have been understanding. We've been allowed to make up anything we missed and most, if not all, of the school is rather pissed at Dartmouth. It's all fine."

"Good good. Still, why haven't you called sooner?" Sheila was as imposing a presence on the screen of the laptop as she was in person. Gerald sat quietly beside her, seemingly fading into the background, but Kyle could not help but grin at the way that his father rolled his eyes slightly at his mother's question.

"Just been busy. Listen… I have something to tell you." He tried not to grimace at the way that sounded, but it didn't help that Stan grimaced too.

"Of course, Bubie. Is everything ok?" He could see the hope on her face, the hope that he was calling to say that he and Stan had broken up, though she had more sense than Mrs. Stevens and did not voice it.

"Um…yeah. Actually. Everything's great." Kyle did not even try to fight the smirk that was the response to her crest fallen expression.

"Oh…well. That's great." Sheila lapsed into silence.

Gerald rolled his eyes again, though Sheila could not see, and asked, "So what was it you needed to tell us, Kyle?"

"Wendy's pregnant. Um…I don't think I told you guys, but when we were…drugged out of our minds, we somehow had sex, though neither of us remembers it. And, she's pregnant. And we've all decided to keep it." Kyle was talking pretty quickly, and part of him felt like he was justifying his belief in Mr. Hankey all over again.

"Wait, Bubie…you got Wendy pregnant?" Kyle could not quite figure out his mother's expression, and was, admittedly, a bit scared.

"Um…yeah." He nodded, glancing to Stan and then the girls for help.

"Oh! And all four of you are going to raise the child? Still two separate couples? You and Stan? And Bebe and Wendy?"

Kyle nodded, confused by his mother's sudden change of heart, "Yeah…"

"But this kid is yours…genetically?"

"Uh-huh."

"OH! Well, in that cases, Bubelah, that's absolutely fantastic! Congratulations to all of you." Sheila was positively glowing. "Now, I know Wendy is a Vegan, so she basically already eats kosher, so that works out well. If it's a boy, you will have a Bris for him. I know you're not religious, and that's fine, but the boy will have a Bris."

Kyle was just staring at the screen, not seeing the looks that the others were exchanging. After a few moments of silence he found his voice, "You're…ok with this? You've never really been ok with this situation. And now you're suddenly ok and even happy about it?"

"Well, of course we are, Bubie! You're giving us a grandbaby!"

As understanding dawned on Kyle, he felt his anger rising, "All this time…it had to do with whether or not I could give you a grandkid. And now that I am…I love you both, but I have to go now." He reached over and hit the button to end the phone call.

"Those fucking bastards!" Kyle growled as Stan quickly moved to his boyfriend and pulled him into his arms. "This whole time they just wanted grandchildren…"

No one said anything as Stan just held him tightly, gently running his fingers through the other boy's red hair, knowing that gesture tended to soothe him.

After a few minutes Bebe breathed a sigh of relief as Kyle visibly relaxed, groaning softly as he leaned against Stan. "At least they accept us now…I just…I don't want to deal with them for a while, ok?"

Everyone nodded, but it was Stan who muttered, "ok" before kissing his lover softly.

Bebe smiled and pulled Wendy closer to her, muttering into her hair, "3 down, 1 to go. At least Randy should be entertaining."

Wendy chuckled softly at that, but made no move to interrupt the guys. She could not imagine how Kyle must be feeling at the moment.

It was another few moments before Kyle pulled back from Stan and got up, gesturing to the seat he'd just abandoned, "Your turn. Let's get this over with."

Stan nodded and moved into the seat as Kyle moved to join the girls, wrapping his arms around them. "I promise. I don't take after her." When Bebe giggled and Wendy raised an eyebrow, he sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Ok, a little bit. But not too much."

Wendy leaned back and kissed his cheek, "Nah, you don't."

"Guys…if you're ready…here we go." Stan smirked watching the three for a moment before dialing his parents. Fortunately, his mom answered via the computer.

"Hey, Stan. Hold on one second while I get your dad." Sheila smiled, and knowing full-well how to work the voip/web cam connection, muted it while she called for Randy. Stan smiled. His dad might be rather embarrassing and a bit of a nut job, but his mother was actually pretty awesome.

When Randy appeared in the screen with Sharon, she turned the sound back on and smiled to her son, "Ok. We're here. How are you doing? How are Kyle and Wendy?"

"I'm fine, and so are they. So is Bebe by the way." He could not help but tease his mother.

"Oh, I wasn't forgetting her, hun. I've just been worried about Kyle and Wendy. I know you say they've been fine since they detoxed, but still. I'm a mom. I worry. I'm glad you're all doing well?" Wendy couldn't help but snicker at that, and Sharon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, hun, if they're there, they might as well come where we can see them."

Stan rolled his eyes and waved the others over, Kyle sitting beside him, and the girls leaning in over the back of the couch, in a bit of an opposite positioning from when they'd talked to the girls' parents.

"Bebe! I saw the game. Was disappointed they made Stan sit it out, but wow…girl." Randy looked proud, as if it were Shelly he was bragging about rather than Bebe. "Way to man up for your woman."

Stan groaned, but everyone else laughed.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, Dad. We got it. Um…so…we actually kind of called to tell you something." Stan smiled, though there was a touch of nervousness in his expression, and Kyle grabbed his hand.

"Of course, hun. What is it?"

Before Stan could answer his mother, his father who was looking at them "closely" or as closely as one could through a screen, said, "I better be the father of the groom, that's all I'm saying. No offense, Kyle."

Kyle smirked, "None taken, Mr. Marsh. But that's not it."

Sharon frowned a bit. "What is it, Stan. Hush, Randy, and let him tell us."

"Um…well…Kyle kind of knocked up Wendy." He smirked as he felt Bebe smack him on the back of his head for the choice of wording.

Sharon frowned, trying to read the expressions on the four, while Randy just looked confused, "But I thought Kyle didn't like girls at all like that, and the same for Wendy and boys. And…shouldn't you be angry at them for cheating?"

Stan pinched the bridge of his nose, when Sharon cut in, "While they were drugged?"

Nodding, Stan was thankful that at least one of his parents were intelligent, even if it wasn't the scientist. Sometimes he really wondered how his father graduated with an advanced degree.

"Well, that's not ideal, but…I assume you're keeping it?"

Stan nodded again, "And we're actually happy about it… I mean, not the drugged up or the sex part, but the baby part."

Sharon nodded, "I figured that's what you meant, hun. Well, that's wonderful then. Congratulations. I assume we'll be as much grandparents as the Testaburgers and the Broflovskis?"

All four nodded, but it was Wendy who spoke up, "Of course, Mrs. Marsh. This baby is all of ours. Which means he or she will be your grandkid too."

"Good. Wendy, make sure you get plenty of rest. I know you tend to push yourself, but let the others take care of you when you need it, ok? Congratulations, guys."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Oh…yeah…congratulations!" Randy was grinning, "I'm going to be a grandpa! Oh! And share a grandkid with Gerald. This is sweet."

Stan shook his head, laughing at his father's antics. "Thanks, Dad."

*

Bebe waited until she was sure that Wendy was asleep—it amused her to no end that her lover tended to grope her in her sleep, but she'd long learned the difference between an awake playful grope and an asleep having good dreams that involve boobies--Bebe liked to think they were hers--grope. Gently, she rolled her partner onto her back, and then waited for another couple of minutes. When there were no signs that the movement had woken Wendy, Bebe repositioned herself, so that her head was at Wendy's stomach.

She gently laid a hand on her love's stomach, watching to see if she'd woken her. When again sure that Wendy still slept, she began to speak softly.

"Hey, Bean. It's Mama Bebe. You'll know me as the cool mom. Anyway, listen, I have a favor I need you to do me ok? I need you to find a nice comfy spot on the uterus wall, if you haven't already, and hold on. I need you to hold on tight."

She smiled softly, "See, the thing is, despite how you came to be, we all really want you. But…if you don't stick…we won't be trying again for a while. And, even if we were going to try again immediately, we want you. Whoever you are going to be. We're kind of already attached, so it would be nice if you'd attach too, ok?"

"Not just for me, but for Mama Wendy and Daddy Kyle and Papa Stan. Though I don't know if that's what you'll call them. And for you too, ok? I've fallen in love with the idea of a little baby Kyle and Wendy production. So stick, please?" Bebe leaned in and kissed Wendy's stomach.

"Mmm…" Bebe felt fingers in her hair and turned to see a sleepy but smiling Wendy. "I agree…listen to your Mama Bebe."

Bebe blushed slightly but scooted up and kissed Wendy's lips softly, "I didn't mean to wake you, love."

Wendy murmured something through the kiss, and Bebe realized that while her love was awake, she was not fully alert yet. She had to admit, she was quite curious how Wendy would be when there was a baby in the house, waking up at all hours of the night, and wanting what only Wendy had. She managed not to giggle at that thought. Worst case scenario, they'd suppress for nighttime feedings or supplement with formula, if Wendy even wanted to nurse.

"What was that, Wends?" Bebe grinned, shifting again so that she was pressed closer to Wendy.

Wendy grinned, her eyes half lidded, but she managed not to close them as she looked at her partner, "You're not going to let me go back to sleep are you?"

"Well, if you need to." Bebe shrugged, "But I think a bit of girls' time might really be what's healthiest both for Mommy and Baby." Her eyes sparkled and she leaned in again and caught Wendy's mouth, her tongue seeking entry.

Between the kissing, Wendy managed to mutter, "You're the biologist…"


	4. How I Wonder What You Are

Bebe made pancakes the next morning. Sunday mornings were always pancakes, and the boys were welcome to make sausage or bacon (turkey, not pork) if they wanted to go along with them.

As cranberries were in season, she had added fresh cranberries to the mix and was happily flipping the pancakes when Kyle came into the kitchen. He was grinning as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Shouldn't you let the pregnant woman sleep at night?"

Bebe laughed and turned to stick her tongue out at him. "Sweetie, if you think I'm going 9 months without having sex with my girl, you are absolutely out of your mind."

Kyle chuckled, "I'm teasing. Where is she anyway?"

The blonde's laughter suddenly ended as she sighed and gestured with the spatula in the general direction of the downstairs bathroom. "Morning sickness, and since she won't let me hold her hair back or anything, I figured I'd get started on breakfast."

Kyle raised an eyebrow as Stan came into the kitchen, hair wet from the shower. "You're telling me that she came downstairs to get sick?"

Stan, realizing the conversation he walked into frowned, "Why would she do that?"

Rolling her eyes, Bebe removed the round of pancakes from the griddle. "She was fine until I started the coffee. Which is pretty sad when you consider how much Wendy loves the smell of coffee…"

"Well, caffeine isn't good for pregnant women or unborn babies, so it's not that big of a deal." Kyle shrugged as he tried to take a sip of his coffee only to have Stan rip it from his hands and pour it down the sink. "Hey!"

"If the smell makes her sick, we'll just have to get our coffee elsewhere until she can deal with it again." Stan's eyes flashed a bit, and Kyle sighed. He had told Wendy that Stan would be the protective father, and he was pretty sure that was already happening.

"You don't have to do that, but thanks, hun." Wendy, pale but smiling gave Stan a kiss on his cheek and then moved to sit at the island. "Sorry about your coffee, Kyle. Seriously, I'm not going to ask you guys to change everything for me. Drink coffee. Drink the real stuff. I'll figure out a different way to become human in the mornings."

Bebe grinned over at her as she flipped the last of the pancakes, "Oh, I know how to make you human." She waggled her eyebrows, and Wendy chuckled.

"Mmm… that might just work." She winked at her girlfriend and smiled to Kyle as he set a glass of water in front of her. Wendy took a sip of it, sighing softly as she realized that vomiting had dehydrated her a bit.

"Um… so… I've changed my mind."

Three people froze and turned to stare at her. Bebe blurting out, "Was it that bad? I mean, I know vomiting is no fun. And it's your choice but…"

Wendy's chuckle cut her off, "Not about that, love. Gods, is that what you were all thinking?" Stan and Kyle smirked as they nodded a bit sheepishly. "Idiots, the bunch of you. Idiots that I love, but still, complete idiots."

"Hey!" Kyle squeezed her shoulder, "I'm smarter than you remember?"

"Yeah… whatever. Anyway." She rolled her eyes, "Next time I need help, remind me not to appeal to your ego since you bring it up twelve years later. Anyway. I meant about telling our families. We should tell all of our families."

Kyle beamed, "That's great! We can call Ike after breakfast. And Shelley tonight?" Stan nodded, also smiling. "But what about Kenny and Cartman. It's not fair that we don't tell them."

"I said our families, Kyle." Wendy took another drink of water, her voice rather tired, though Bebe wasn't sure if that was from the idea of having another argument with Kyle or the ordeal with the toilet she'd just gotten through.

"Wendy! That's not fair. Cartman and Kenny are as much family as anyone else, and they are the Uncles that are actually here!" Kyle's voice was calm, ever the debater, but the passion in his voice was there if one knew how to listen for it.

Wendy looked at him, "You know, 'that's not fair' is a very poor argument. Having said that. I will repeat. I said our families."

Bebe and Stan exchanged glances, both rather confused.

"Wendy, listen, you can't keep controlling everything. We're four co-parents, not Wendy and her three assistants." Kyle's hands were balled into fists, he would not do anything, but the pressure relieved some of his internal pressure.

The giggle from Wendy surprised everyone, "Yes, dear. That's why I made this decision. It was not fair of me to dictate the other night. But you're not listening, or you're assuming you have a better definition of family than I do. I said our families. That includes Kenny and Cartman." She stood and kissed his cheek before moving to pour herself some more water, "Idiot."

Both Bebe and Stan exploded into laughter, Bebe carrying the platter of pancakes over to the table while Stan got out plates and forks.

"Love, I think that makes Wendy-1, you-0. But that was cute." Stan bumped Kyle's hip with his own, winking at the flushing, but amused boy. "I love it when your face matches your hair."

"Shut up, Stan. Wendy, you're evil. I love you, but you're pure evil." Kyle had begun to smile, shaking his head.

"You're the one who made the assumption and ran with it, hun. But I agree with Stan. That was kinda cute."

*

Kenny and Cartman had been shocked at the news, with Kenny going so far as to fake a heart attack. After the obligatory "Oh my God! We killed Kenny!" "We're bastards!" from Stan and Kyle, Cartman helped his boyfriend up, and the group of six settled in with ice cream—soy for the girls—and popcorn.

Kenny grinned up from his bowl of ice cream, "You know… you guys aren't bastards. The kid on the other hand…" He winked and hid slightly behind Cartman's muscular bulk as Wendy glared at him and Bebe chunked a pillow at his head. He did not, however, duck the punch on the arm from Stan.

"Seriously…" Cartman looked between the other two couples, wrapping an arm protectively around Kenny's shoulder. "I mean… in like ten years, when the kid asks how he exists, what are you going to tell the brat? I know that might seem kind of far off, but… dude that kind of shit can mess with one's head."

"Do you really think that's going to matter? She…" Bebe put emphasis on the pronoun, looking at Cartman meaningfully for a moment as if to make a point. "She will have two mothers and two fathers, not to mention her uncles. I mean, doesn't that make her situation entirely different from yours?"

Cartman shrugged, "Perhaps some. Ok, no a lot. And quite frankly, I love my mom, but you are all going to make much better parents than she did. But… look, boy or girl, the kid is still going to be different. He or she," He smirked at Bebe, "has two set of same-sexed parents, and a pair of same-sexed godfathers."

Wendy laughed, "Nice, Eric. But remember, the biological parents? Atheist and Jew. Not sure the kid will have godparents."

"Aww! Wendy! Do you really hate the smurfs that much?"

Kenny rolled his eyes, "We're fine being Uncles. Dumbass."

Bebe chuckled, "Don't worry, Eric, in five years, if we have a second one, we'll totally name you and Kenny godfathers. Won't we, Stan?"

Smirking, Stan shook his head, "Dude, this one is still like…. a bundle of undifferentiated stem-cells. One at a time."

Everyone turned to stare at Stan for a moment, Kyle raising an eyebrow.

"What?! I can know stuff. I got into Harvard, too. Remember? I might not have the 4.0 of the super brains here, but I'm gunning for a Magna cum Laude at the least." Seeing Bebe bite her lip, he sighed, "All right, all right, I had Bebe brief me on the developmental stages. But I'm still smart enough to understand it. Assholes."

Pulling Stan closer to him, Kyle kissed his cheek, "You're not a dork, but sweet of you to try. And no one ever thought you were dumb, dear."

"Well…there was that one time when I developed breasts before the other girls. Then I pretty much thought you were all dumb." She waggled her eyebrows, "Even a certain brunette girl…"

"Shut up, love. Or we'll talk about shoes… Sparkle?" Wendy's eyes held amusement even as she shook her empty spoon at her lover.

"Sunshine!"

Cartman rolled his eyes and used his spoon to steal a bit from Kenny's bowl. "This is why I'm so very glad I turned out to be gay."

"What, Cartman? Shoes don't 'sparkle' with you? You forget, we all went down to the club in July… 'Ms Kitty'." Kyle grinned as he teased his friend, popping a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Kenny made a purring sound, "I like Ms Kitty, thank you very much. Even if she's a bit buffer than I usually like my women."

"I hate you all." Cartman made his point by stealing more of Kenny's ice cream. "So… have you guys thought of names yet?"

Wendy shook her head but her "No" died on her lips when Bebe started listing off names.

"I thought about Katherine, cause it's Wendy's middle name. And it's just a beautiful name. But I like Michelle too. Or Dawn. And Hope, I like Hope, because, well… I mean… she's kind of like a little bit of Hope bursting out of a really sucky situation." She took a deep breath, "I liked Cassandra too, but we really shouldn't name our little girl after the Greek Cassandra… I mean, I want her to have some popularity!"

Wendy simply blinked at her girlfriend, while Stan laughed, and Kyle cut in before Bebe could continue. "Hun… I think you broke the future president." He turned back to Cartman, "I suppose one of us has…"

Bebe blushed slightly at the way that Wendy was looking at her, "Sorry, Wends…" She kissed her softly, "I'm just excited."

"Can tell…" Wendy chuckled after the kiss, nuzzling into her. "Can't say I mind that. But… we have lots and lots of time to think of names yet… kay?"

"All right." Bebe shrugged, and no one believed that she was really going to stop coming up with names any time soon.

Kenny smirked, "What about 'Surprise Testaburger'?"

"OOOOH! I've got it! Adolph Stalin Broflovski."

Wendy sighed, while Kyle glared at the two.


	5. Ring Around the Rosie

Wendy tilted her head as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. The dress still fit; in fact, she looked quite beautiful, at least in her own opinion, in the black and silver sheath, but it was a form fitting enough dress that it was visible.

She turned to the side and sighed. There it was, clear as a day—a baby bump.

Bebe was getting ready in the bathroom. While Wendy could not understand how her girlfriend could spend so much time getting ready—or why she needed to do so!—she knew that it was important to her. It made Bebe feel more beautiful and sexy, and Wendy could not and would not argue with that.

She glanced towards the door. How upset would Bebe if she begged out of going to the Winter Formal tonight? Wendy shook her head at the mere thought of that. Bebe enjoyed formals and dancing far too much, and if Wendy said she wasn't feeling up to it, Bebe would probably remain home with her. Besides, while she tried to steer the Student Government to other functions, she still had an obligation to attend these functions.

And the entire school would find out that she was pregnant. Until then, they'd kept the number limited—closest friends, a dean, the coach, that was it. After tonight, the whole school would know. Usually, Wendy could care less what others thought, but this terrified her.

She moved to the bed and sat, dropping her head into her hands and whimpering. For just one moment she wished she had let Bebe talk her into a new dress, something that could have hidden the Baby Bump.

That's how Bebe found her. Wendy's hair was done simply but beautifully, her make-up simple and very Wendy, allowing her natural beauty through, but she was crumpled on the bed, her elbows resting on her legs with her hands cradling her face.

"Baby? Wends? What's wrong?" Bebe moved to her girlfriend and gingerly—so as not to rip her own red gown—knelt before her. "Sweetie? Are you not feeling well?" She gently pulled her girlfriend's hands down and looked into her eyes.

Wendy sighed and shook her head, "No… I'm fine. I'm just… I'm just…" She forced herself to smile. "I'm fine, and you look beautiful by the way. Though you always do."

"I know, but flattering me is not going to distract me from whatever's going on with you. What is it?" Bebe cupped Wendy's cheek gently in her own hand.

With another sigh Wendy stood, Bebe rising with her, and moved to stand in front of the mirror. She gestured towards her reflection. "You might think it's silly…but…that…"

Bebe frowned and tilted her head, looking between her girlfriend and the mirror, "I don't know what...oh!" She laughed slightly and moved behind Wendy, "You're right, it is silly." She wrapped her arms around her and held her closely. "I find the Baby Bump to be sexy."

"Because you're the only one who ever sees it! This…" Wendy gestured at the image in the mirror, "this is going to tell everyone that I'm pregnant. That I had sex with someone other than you. And they're going to wonder how you stay with someone who cheated on you. And they'll probably wonder if it wasn't Stan…I just…I don't think I can do this. Go without me, please?" She did not move out of Bebe's arms or turn to look at her, but rather looked into the blonde's reflected eyes.

"Nope. You're coming. And since when do you care what people think of you? You're Wendy Testaburger!" Bebe leaned down slightly and kissed right behind Wendy's right ear, knowing that was a particularly sensitive spot for the brunette. "And you have us. If anyone says anything, or even looks at you funny, we'll protect you."

Wendy opened her mouth to protest, but Bebe's hand came up and gently covered her mouth. "Hush…right now, you do need a bit of protection and that's ok. Let us? We can't really do the whole big physical part that you have in this. So let us participate by protecting you."

"All right." Wendy's words were softly spoken, but she smiled a bit, and Bebe could feel her relax in her arms.

*

Stan had his arms wrapped around his partner as they waited for the girls, trying not to comment on how it was seeming to take longer than normal for them to get ready. He decided not to worry about that and leaned his head against Kyle, nuzzling the barely controlled red curls.

"Hmm… think they're having sex?" Kyle's voice was suggestive, and Stan was about ready to affirm that's what they were doing and so they should take advantage of the time and do the same.

However, before he could, two lovely women descended the steps, and Stan felt himself blush as his earlier thoughts as the vision of two very lovely lesbians affected him quite fully.

Kyle rolled his eyes and whispered, "I hope at least some of that is directed at me…"

Stan laughed, long past being embarrassed that the girls sometimes aroused him, and squeezed Kyle closer. "If it helps, before they came down, I was already thinking about jumping you."

Kyle nodded, "Yep, it helps." He turned and softly kissed his boyfriend before turning his attention back to the girls.

"Everything ok? I thought I'd figured out the science of how long it takes Bebe to get ready." His green eyes danced with amusement as he listened to Stan whispering very non-sexual things to himself in an attempt to get his physical reaction under control.

Bebe rolled her eyes and came the rest of the way downstairs, holding Wendy's hand, though the other woman seemed to walk behind her. Kyle frowned at that, Wendy never walked behind—unless Bebe was dragging her shopping. "Yeah, and it was not me that held us up, thank you very much."

"Sure, Beebes. You expect us to believe that Wendy spent an extra bit of time primping in the mirror?" Stan, back in control of himself, laughed and shook his head.

"I wasn't primping, but…um…it was me." Wendy smiled, and even Stan noticed that the smile was a bit off.

He moved from behind Kyle and looked at the other than back to the girls, "Are you not feeling well? We don't have to go tonight. Honestly, the four of us have been to enough dances that missing one won't kill any of us." The look he shot Bebe was meaningful, and he was irritated that the blonde girl shrugged it off.

"She's being silly." Bebe smiled fondly to her girlfriend and stepped to the side, not allowing her to hide any longer. "And I refuse to allow her need to over think everything keep us all," Stan saw that she squeezed Wendy's hand, "from having a good time."

"Oh…well, if it's just that one of our nerds can't get out of her own head, I agree. You both look stunning, by the way." Stan smiled to them, "We should go before we miss our reservation."

Kyle smirked, "You both look so stunning that, if my boyfriend is any indication, any boy who likes girls at all will be fantasizing about you both all night long."

Wendy bit her lip and shook her head, "I don't think so. Not tonight."

Everyone stopped, as that was not her normal response to that kind of allusion. The first time it had been revealed that Stan was still very much into girls and found the idea of her making out with Bebe quite arousing, Wendy had been a bit disturbed, though she'd gotten over it fairly quickly. Now she usually teased him about it.

Bebe shook her head and moved to the closet to get their coats, "Wendy, stop it. I love you, but stop it."

Stan wrinkled his brow in confusion and turned to Kyle to make sense of what was going on.

Kyle simply stepped forward and hugged Wendy, "It's not that noticeable. You're just a bit more aware of it and so it seems that way to you. Relax."

"I don't know if I'm going to hate you, if you get through to her when I couldn't, or love you, Kyle." Bebe sighed and offered Wendy her coat having already put her own on.

Sometimes Stan wondered if he'd be a better part of the group mindmeld if he were strictly gay like Kyle. Though even that label did not fit his boyfriend completely. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, "What am I missing this time?"

Wendy broke from Kyle's hug and looked at Stan, "You don't see it? Really?"

Kyle smirked as he glanced to Bebe, "And if it's Stan's cluelessness?"

"I'm good with that." Bebe winked, chuckling and still holding Wendy's coat.

"See what? What I see are two beautiful women, one of whom has, apparently, suddenly developed weird self-esteem issues…and needs to get over that by the way, and a gorgeous man. And that if we're much later, they may not hold our reservation." Stan really hated it when Wendy got overly girly. It simply did not fit with who she was, and he had a surprise planned for dinner that was going to be ruined if her sudden fit of insecurity made them have to eat at McDonald's.

Wendy laughed and hugged him, "Thanks, Stan." She kissed his cheek and took the coat that Bebe was offering her. "Let's go."

Stan sighed and rolled his eyes, "Kyle, I love you. But sometimes I wish I were straight or that it was just the two of us."

"Nah, you don't." Kyle smirked as he took Stan's hand and leaned over to whisper, "Look at her stomach--she's sensitive about the baby bump."

Stan stopped walking for a moment and blinked, looking at Wendy as she buttoned up her coat. "I guess, barely, maybe…you're kidding me, right?"

Wendy grinned, and Bebe rolled her eyes, "Nope… it's definitely there. But I think it's beautiful."

Stan laughed and squeezed his boyfriend's hand, "Never mind, very very glad I'm effectively gay. Can we get going now?"

*

Dinner was pleasant enough, though Stan could not seem to control the nerves that wracked him during the meal. Kenny and Cartman had joined them, and Stan managed to talk and laugh with the others, shooting down the horribly inappropriate names that they constantly lobbed into the air.

"Ok, seriously, Screwed Both Ways Testaburger doesn't do anything for you, Wendy? It stands in a proud tradition of explaining just how the little one came into being and could be used for a girl or a boy." Cartman made his points with gestures of his fork, a piece of steak impaled on the end.

Wendy smirked, "Does anyone really want to know exactly how they were conceived, Eric?"

"Sure. Besides, I think I would have been a much better kid if my name had been, "Drunken Intersex Orgy Cartman." He grinned, able to mock his own origins and still not knowing who his biological mother was now that he had gained some maturity and humanity.

Kenny smirked, "Yes, but I would so not be doing you if that was your name."

"Couldn't say I'd blame you for that." Bebe was laughing, even as she kept reaching over to place her hand upon Wendy's slightly swollen tummy. "Besides, our baby girl needs a beautiful name. I was thinking Elizabeth."

Wendy rolled her eyes and grabbed her girlfriend's hand, "We have plenty of time to come up with names. It's not like she or he is coming tomorrow."

"Thank goodness for that! We still have to get the nursery ready, baby proof the house, work out sleep schedules; you need to decide if you're going to nurse and if so, are we going to supplement so the rest of us can get to feed the kid too…" Stan would have kept rambling if Kyle hadn't popped a bit of bread into his mouth.

The thankful smile from Wendy aimed at Kyle made Stan blush as he chewed the morsel and mumbled an apology.

Kenny smirked, "So, are you two over compensating? I mean, I'm sorry if this is all insensitive, but the two of you seem a touch more excited about baby oops there than the biological parents."

Bebe glared at Kenny, "That does not sparkle, hun."

Wendy squeezed Bebe's hand and smiled to Kenny. "We're all excited. I think it's less any fascinating dynamic and more just personality differences. I really wouldn't read too much into it."

Cartman smirked, "Fair enough. Wendy, I hope you know that you positively glow. I know what you said earlier, but honestly," He shook his head, "Anyone who sees you and is crass enough to be an idiot is about as bright as I was as a kid. It's quite clear that the four of you are in this together, and are happy about it."

"Thanks." She smiled across the table to the boy who had once been a sworn enemy.

Bebe grumbled, "You know, it'd be nice if you'd listen to things like that when I say them…"

With a chuckle, Wendy leaned over and kissed Bebe's cheek. "Sorry, love. I did listen to you, but you kind of have to say those things you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She nuzzled against her for a moment, "Love you, too."

Stan laughed and Kyle reached over to grab his hand. "So… what's going on with you? You've been acting kind of nervous all night."

"Um…" Stan blushed slightly. "I kind of wanted to wait until dessert."

Bebe raised an eyebrow, "Dude, you start off with that, then you totally have to tell. What's going on."

Stan sighed and stood, turning to Kyle as he still held his hand. "Kyle. I get that we're young, but I'm totally committed to you, and yes, with the baby coming, I want to make it official. But it's not just about the baby. I want to wake up next to you, with your tangled red curls in my face every morning. I guess what I'm saying is that I've learned something about myself over the past few years, and that's that I really do love you. And I know we're just barely adults, and that we've still got some growing to do, but I want to do that together." He dropped to one knee, "So… Kyle Broflovski, will you marry me?"

Kyle was blushing as red as his hair, but he nodded, smiling. "Of course, Dude." He pulled the other boy—his fiancé!—up and kissed him, trying to ignore the applause at the table.

*

Cartman smiled as he danced with Kenny. As the taller and larger of the two, he tended to lead when they danced, and Kenny liked to feed people's ideas that Cartman was the "top" and he was the "girl." He would affect a quite convincing feminine personality, which always amused his lover. After all, one of them occasionally enjoyed dressing in drag, and it was not Kenny.

In fact, as he swept Kenny around the dance floor—they'd surprised everyone by taking some ballroom classes together—Cartman's eyes flashed over the full-figured women at the dance.

"Darling, are you planning your next outfit?" Cartman smirked at Kenny's affected voice and looked down at the man in his arms.

"Yeah, actually." He turned slightly so that Kenny could see a beautiful young woman wearing a purple number that was pretty, but not quite right on her. "She's cute in it, but tell me I couldn't rock that dress."

His boyfriend tilted his head slightly, imagining him in it and nodded, "You'd be quite, stunning." Kenny's voice dropped to a whisper. "But despite the fact that I get to lead when you're in drag, I'd be anxious to get you home and rip it off of you."

Cartman waggled his eyebrows in response. It was always nice to know that your lover fully enjoyed your fetish.

As they turned, Cartman caught a glimpse of Wendy and Bebe dancing together. "Think we'll ever want that?" He nodded slightly in the direction of the girls, and Kenny did not have to turn his head to guess what he was referring to.

Kenny shrugged, "I don't know. I think, for now, I'm quite content to enjoy the role of uncle. You know I love you, Eric, but I'm not sure I can see either of us as dads. And I'm ok with that."

"Yeah, we don't need a baby keeping us awake and cock-blocking all the time." He grinned and pulled his partner in for a suggestive kiss as the music ended.

After the kiss, it was Kenny's turn to waggle his eyebrows. "Exactly." For a moment, Cartman saw the promise of some fun flash through his lover's eyes, before he returned to his affectation, "Though for now, come on! I'm dying to try the hors d'oeuvres!"

Laughing, and trying to ignore the stirring in his pants, Cartman allowed Kenny to drag him over to the food table.

"Oh my god! Don't tell me you can't see it. That's so a baby bump." Cartman felt Kenny's hand tighten even as his own spine straightened at those words. Both, very carefully, avoided turning to look at the speaker.

"I suppose it could be, but wouldn't Bebe have left her if she cheated on her? I mean, the woman might be a bit of an airhead, but she is a biology major. She has to know where babies come from!"

Cartman felt his jaw clench, and a glance at Kenny told him that the boy had dropped any pretense and was more than ready to test death again if needed.

"You know, it is entirely possible, that they got pregnant on purpose. I mean, it's shocking sure, but Testaburger isn't the kind to feel like she has to keep a pregnancy."

Cartman heard Kenny's slight release of breath at that. Kelly Simpson might not be their favorite person—she had gotten quite pissed when Bebe took Wendy off the market for good—but she at least had some sense.

"Whatever. For all we know, pregnancy hormones have warped her reasoning abilities. Or, more probably, she realized that she'll never get a man to have sex with her and decided to just keep the little bastard. At least that should knock the mighty pair down a notch. I can't wait to see what happens when Bebe realizes her lover hasn't just gained some weight."

Cartman started to turn around, but felt Kenny's hand tighten again, this time in warning.

"The real question is, who's the father? I honestly always thought if anything broke the foursome up, it'd be Stan and Bebe. But Wendy and Kyle spend a lot of time together. Or is it someone else? Perhaps liberal lesbian girl isn't all she pretends to be, huh?"

They'd both had enough and turned to face the little group of gossipy girls. Except for Kelly, Cartman quickly realized that they were all rich snobby girls who got into Harvard because of mommy or daddy, jealous little busy-bodies who hated that these nobodies from somewhere in Colorado could be successful, happy, or more popular than they were.

"Oh! Girls! Where ever are your guys?" Cartman saw Kelly's smirk, but did not lose his pace. "Don't tell me such heiresses as Delilah Jenkins are at the Winter Formal alone?! That's quite scandalous."

Kenny, his arm now slipped around his boyfriend's waist shook his head, "Imagine, that a lesbian managed to get laid by a guy, and you all are sitting here single! What has the world come to?"

Scowls deepened, and Cartman could tell that Kelly was fighting to keep from laughing. He decided to drive the humiliation a little further and turned to one of the most nasty of the group. "Oh! I must get the name of the designer of your dress. Sweetheart, don't you think I'd look just divine in that gown?"

Kenny tilted his head, pretending to imagine the muscular hockey player in the outfit. "I don't know, darling. I think your color has to be more washed out for that color. And you just don't pull off strung out druggie very well."

"Oh well, you're right. Come along, dear. Their gossip is so yesterday." Cartman turned, winking at Kelly who had her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

When they were back at the table they were sharing with the others, they kept the reason for their mirth to themselves. Wendy did not need to know that her fears were confirmed, even if it was by the pettiest group of girls at Harvard. Instead, when Bebe pressed, they said they were just amused at a bit of gossip they'd overheard about Delilah.

*

When the foursome arrived home, they immediately split off to go to their separate bedrooms. Neither couple cared that they could hear the muffled sounds of the others.

Wendy's lips found Bebe's as soon as they entered their bedroom, but it was Bebe who quickly pressed her partner against the closed door, her fingers making quick work of the zipper on the side of Wendy's dress, even as she felt her girlfriend's fingers undoing the eyehook at the top of her own.

Bebe's lips moved from Wendy's, teasing along her jaw line and to her right earlobe. Wendy groaned as she began to lick and suckle on her earlobe, which was exactly the reaction that the blonde was seeking. "I've wanted you… all night."

Wendy flushed slightly at the words, but her fingers did not fumble as they unzipped Bebe's dress and pushed the cloth down her girlfriend's arms and off her hands, so that the silken material pooled at her feet.

Laughing, Bebe moved her focus down to Wendy's shoulder, sliding the dress off of both shoulders as she went, "I suppose the feeling is mutual then. Good to know I'm not the only one horny tonight."

Moving her hands to her lover's breasts and freeing them from their restraint within the designer and, in her opinion, unnecessary bra, Wendy smirked. "Sweetie, I'm pretty sure there are four horny people in this house tonight." She tilted her head slightly to indicate the soft sounds of moans and the louder crashes coming from down the hall.

"True." Bebe smiled and slid Wendy's dress the rest of the way off of her, stroking the slightly rounded stomach once it was bare. "Gods, you're beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so. Let's see if you still do in seven months when I look like a beached whale." There was no sound of self-pity underneath the teasing in Wendy's voice, but Bebe still stopped for a moment to see if she was missing something. Seeing a smile that reached Wendy's eyes, she decided that it was a simple jest.

"Mmm… you'll still be my Wends and that 'beached whale' look will be our little girl… or boy." She rolled her eyes as she amended her words before Wendy could call her on it. "So, not worried. You'll always sparkle for me."

Wendy couldn't help but laugh, "Sunshine!"

"Good." Bebe grinned as she once again moved to close the inches between them, kissing at the little dip above her breast bone. She moaned softly as Wendy squeezed her breasts and growled as she pressed Wendy harder against the door, careful of her stomach, her hand moving from the softly rounded stomach to her inner thighs.

Groaning, Wendy opened her legs for her girlfriend who moved her hand back up, pulling down the pair of panties she'd been wearing. "Stay right there." The blonde grinned as she kicked her own dress to the side and then dropped to her knees.

She kissed her lover's stomach, trailing kisses along the baby bump. Bebe then took a moment to tongue her lover's belly button, knowing how sensitive it was normally, and wondering if it was even more so now with the pregnancy.

At Wendy's gasp, she knew that it was. She felt the fingers of her girlfriend's right hand grasp her hair as the other hand pounded against the door frame.

She spent a couple of moments torturing the brunette, before she trailed kisses further, to Wendy's clitoris, rolling it with her tongue as a finger delved into the pregnant woman, working in and out, causing the brunette to cry out, as her head lulled back against the door.

"Beebes…"

"Yes, love?" She pulled away from her for a moment to look up at the other girl, finding herself getting even wetter by the expression on Wendy's face.

Wendy opened her eyes and looked down, "Don't stop. Please."

"As you wish, love." She winked to her and resumed what she was doing, adding a second finger to thrust into her as she sucked on her clitoris, running her teeth gently over the bundle of nerves.

She could feel Wendy's muscles tighten around her fingers and knew that she was close. Bebe grinned and hummed, holding the clitoris firmly as she added a third finger, thrusting harder and faster until she felt Wendy's orgasm and wrapped her other arm around her to brace her.

When Wendy's breathing calmed down, Bebe looked up and smiled as she slowly pulled out of her girlfriend and then licked her own fingers.

"Mmm… bed, Beebes, now." Wendy tugged at her girlfriend, "It's very much your turn."

*

Wendy was not usually one to be defeated by exams. The only other time she remembered having to think in terms of surviving the end of semester tests were Freshman year when she and Bebe had just gotten back together. This was different though. The problem was not concentrating or getting Bebe to understand that the exams were a priority. This time, the problem was in maintaining enough energy to get papers written and studying for the exams themselves.

Fortunately, both she and Kyle shared a few classes, so they frequently studied together—something they'd both started doing during the end of their first semester at Harvard.

She rubbed her forehead as Kyle asked her a question about the application of Beard v. Kindler. Before she could formulate an answer, she heard Kyle snap the book shut and stand up.

Frowning, she looked up at him, "Kyle?" She looked over her shoulder, to see if he had seen something she hadn't.

The red-headed young man smiled and shook his head, "Sorry. Just declaring that it's nap time for you, dear. You're showing all the signs of fatigue."

Wendy sighed, "I'm fine."

"Yes, you are. But you're also exhausted. And you've got the material down cold. You'll be fine on the exam, but only if you're well rested." He grinned and held his hand out to her, "Now come on. I won't have Bebe fussing at me for working you too hard."

She couldn't help but to laugh a bit at that as she accepted his hand. "She would fuss at me, not you."

Kyle smirked, "I would not be so sure of that, hun." Wendy did not yet need help up, but he felt that offering to do so would limit her choices, and was glad that it helped. "Now, you're going to eat and then take a nap."

The brunette huffed at him, "I don't want to take a nap. And don't you dare tell me I sound like a petulant child. I just feel like I'm sleeping too much as it is. So, I'll compromise." She grinned as Kyle raised an eyebrow even as he guided her to the kitchen and directed her to sit at the table. "I'll veg, which is resting, with you, and we'll watch a few episodes of Modern Family."

He rolled his eyes as he turned to fix them both lunch. "All right. I suppose that's doable. Though I find it interesting you chose something that Bebe and Stan will join as soon as they get home…"

Wendy grinned, "Which means they can't complain. And we've seen it before, so I could still wind up falling asleep."

Having gotten the soup started, he moved over to Wendy and leaned down to talk to her stomach, a habit all of them had started. "Hey, kiddo, if you can hear me in there, please do not learn how to manipulate from your mom, ok?"

Smirking, Wendy lightly popped the back of his head. "Asshole."

"Yep." He grinned up to her and moved over to make grilled soy cheese sandwiches.


	6. Christmas Time is Here

Ellen greeted the girls warmly as Ryan took their bags up to Wendy's old room. After hugging them both, she lead them to the couch and had them sitting down. "I know you both must be tired." She stepped into the kitchen and emerged shortly with two cups of tea. "Ginger for the Momma-to-Be. I imagine you're still feeling woozy. And, Bebe, Raspberry is your favorite, right?"

She handed the two of them their cups.

"Thanks, Mom." Wendy accepted her cup and began to sip on the tea, relishing the relief that it could offer.

Bebe smirked a bit as she sipped her own. "Wish she'd had that before we got on the plane." She set her cup down and began to rub her girlfriend's back as Wendy glared at her briefly before leaning into her touch.

Nodding, Ellen smiled. "It's all right. I remember taking a couple of flights when I was pregnant. It was Hell. Which was why I tried to convince you all to make the road trip instead."

Bebe chuckled, "Ellen, I love your mild 'I told you so's. They're very non-confrontational."

"Mmm...good. That's exactly how it was meant. This, on the other hand, is meant as a direct motherly order that I expect you both to follow." Seeing that she had both of their attention and that Wendy's eyebrow was raised as she looked at her mother, she continued. "After you finish your tea, I want you to both go upstairs. Sitting may be all you do on a flight, but the dry recycled air, the cramped space--even in first class--is tiring. Doubly so when you're pregnant and having motion sickness." She grinned a bit, "I really don't care if napping is not all you do upstairs, but do get a nap in."

Wendy rolled her eyes as Bebe smirked, "Yes, ma'am. I'll make sure the little momma here gets some rest in."

Ryan, who had come down during Ellen's little speech, laughed, "Bebe, I see two glowing 'little mommas'. And I'll be quite honest, it's a beautiful sight." He moved to wrap an arm around Ellen's waist. "And if you need any tips for how to deal with a pregnant Testaburger, feel free to ask." He winked, "They can be quite a handful."

Ellen playfully slapped him, "Be nice, and don't scare the girls, Grandpa." She smiled over to the two of them, "I know there's a lot of stress right now, so for this visit, we're insisting on being parental. And right now, that means taking care of our girls. And the boys too, though I think the Marshes can handle that." She grinned, "Randy gave me a big hug the other day. If you need anything, let us know. Now, I see teas are finished, so off to bed. And do get some nap in."

Wendy hugged both her parents again as she headed upstairs, "Thanks, Mom, Dad. Love you, too."

Bebe nodded, her arm around Wendy's waist as she ignored the tears that were forming in her eyes, "Thank you."

*

Stan had gone into the garage to help his father do some cleaning, and had insisted that there was no need for Kyle to help, and the look that he gave him suggested he was more worried about Randy uncovering something embarrassing than anything else. Smirking, Kyle waved him away and settled in to play the old Guitar Hero some.

He'd gotten through a couple of songs when Sharon came into the living room. "Kyle, can we talk for a minute?"

Frowning a bit, he looked up at her as he paused the game. "Um...sure. Is everything ok?"

"Not really, but it's not your fault either." She smiled a bit as she placed some cookies on the coffee table. "Sugar free."

"Um, thanks. So... what's up?" He reached to grab a cookie, hoping that Mrs. Marsh wasn't about to tell him that she really did not approve of his relationship with her son or that she thought the baby was a bad idea.

Sharon smiled gently, "I realize this is none of my business, but I'm going to try anyway. Talk to your mom."

Kyle turned slightly to look at the woman more fully. Of all the parents in South Park, she was definitely among the more reasonable, perhaps even rivaling Ellen and Ryan. However, the last thing that he had expected from her was an order to make nice to his mother. "No offense, Mrs. Marsh, but you're right. That is not any of your business."

She nodded, "I know, and I think I could probably guess why you're upset, but that would be overstepping my bounds. However, I'm not going to let this go Kyle. Ever since you were a baby, you've been over here almost as much as at your own house. Even before you were my future son-in-law, you were a second son to me. I'm not going to tell you that you're wrong to be angry, but it is the holidays. And you should spend them with your whole family." After a moment she smiled again, "And how many times do I have to tell you, call me Sharon."

Closing his eyes, Kyle took a deep breath. "I will be spending the holidays with my family. Just...I really don't want to see her right now."

"I understand that. But, trust me, it'd be better to resolve the issue before the baby's here."

He shook his head, "You don't understand. What she said...I think I'd rather she be upset that I was gay for religious reasons than this..."

"Oh," Sharon laughed, "I understand, hun. I know your mother better than you might think. I know how she can be. I also know that, usually, it comes out of a good place." When Kyle simply raised an eyebrow at her in skepticism, she smirked, "Your mother and I were...well, I suppose the closest comparison would be to say that we were the Bebe and Wendy of our generation. Still are, actually. So trust me, I know her. And I know that right now she's confused and not sure what she did wrong, and maybe not even able to admit she did anything wrong--trust me, woman's stubborn. But she loves you."

Kyle simply stared at the woman in front of him as he felt as if his brain were going to break. "You? And...my mom?"

"Yeah." Sharon shrugged a bit.

"Does...um...do...Dad and Randy know?"

"Everyone knows, Kyle. I'm kind of surprised you didn't."

He closed his eyes again, trying to get the image out of his head. "And...they're...ok with it?"

"Why wouldn't they..." Sharon interrupted herself, laughing, "Kyle, you do know that two people can love each other, can be close, and it not be a sexual relationship right? Or even romantic?"

Opening his eyes he stared at her, confused, "Huh?"

"Your mother and I aren't lovers. It is possible to be...what did you and Stan used to call it? Super Best Friends? And there be no romantic feelings, no sex."

Kyle felt his face heat as blushed, feeling like a complete idiot. "Oh. Right. Of course."

Sharon stood, rolling her eyes as she patted the now very red boy on his head, ruffling his barely controlled curls, "Talk to her, Kyle." She shook her head as she left him alone, "It's good to see that you are still a kid."

*

Stan would never be able to understand his father's sense of organization. Somehow, Randy Marsh always knew where to find things, but they were normally in places no one would ever think to look. Which was why he was surprised when his father pulled out a disc from a toolbox and grinned.

"Oh! Perfect." He stood and looked around. "I'd say we made enough of an improvement in here that your mother will be satisfied." He nodded towards the house, "And we have to watch this."

Frowning, Stan stood from the junk he'd been sorting and looked at his father, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Do I even want to know what that is?"

Randy simply smiled, "Hmm...I think I'll let you see. You should call the girls and Kenny and Eric over though. They'll want to see it to."

*

Wendy tilted her head when she saw Kyle as Bebe asked, "So...what was it that we just had to see?" There was amusement in the blonde's voice, which was answered by Mr. Marsh shaking his head.

"Not until everyone's here, Bebe." He grinned, "I'm going to go pop some popcorn. This should be good."

Stan simply shrugged as the girls settled in on the couch beside himself and Kyle. "I have no idea. Knowing dad, it'll either be amusing or annoying."

"Or both?"

"Or both." Stan chuckled. "It's probably just some stupidly embarrassing home video that he got converted to DVD. Probably me bathing naked as a baby or playing nice with Shelly or something." He grinned. "Regardless, it could be fun."

"Let's just hope it's not traumatizing. I don't think I could take any more of that from your parents today." Kyle groaned and rested his forehead against his partner's shoulder.

Gently running his fingers through the red hair, Stan frowned a bit, "I wish you'd at least tell me what she said that has you so upset. Mom's usually not like that."

"Ugh, it wasn't what she said, it's where I went with it. And you do not want to know." He peeked up at his fiance and smiled a bit, "Trust me, you don't want to know, or I doubt either of us will ever be able to have sex again."

Wendy's eyebrow raised further as she leaned against Bebe, "Um, Kyle, now I have to know what happened."

He glared at her, but when Stan started laughing he mouthed, "later" to her, causing her to smirk slightly.

When Stan was able to breath again, he looked over at the girls. "How are you doing, Wendy? You looked fairly pale when we got off the plane."

She blushed a bit, "Hmmm...I'm better. Got some sleep, some anti-nausea remedy, and..." she shrugged a bit, letting the 'and' hang.

Bebe, however, had other ideas, "And sexins." She winked as Stan blushed and Kyle groaned.

"Beebes, really? Was that necessary?" Kyle sighed as his boyfriend tried not to think about the girls.

"Hey, it's not my fault that still gets your boy bothered. I just find it amusing."

"Oo, who are we bothering? Stan or Kyle? Count me in for either." Cartman was smirking as he came into the house with Kenny.

"Not to judge, dude, but it's really hard to take your BS seriously when you've still got a bit of eyeliner."

Stan pouted, "We've been back in South Park for like five hours. And we're the only ones who've not had sex?!" He turned to look at Kyle who shrugged.

"Let's see, your dad insisted on showing us his new computer and home theater and then drug you into the garage."

"And Mom traumatized you. Still. Not fair."

"Aw, poor Stanny-pooh." Kenny simply rolled his eyes as Cartman continued teasing.

"So...why are we over here? We were kind of in the middle of something."

Smirking Stan shrugged, "I don't know, but I feel better now!"

"You're here to see a video I found." Randy entered the room balancing four bowls of popcorn. He handed the smallest bowl to the girls, "Fake stuff for you two, and real stuff for us men." He handed Kyle and Kenny a bowl each as he sat down. "Though I think I'll have more fun watching you guys."

There was silence as the six college students stared at him, before Stan finally said, "Um, Dad...are you going to put it in?"

"OH! Yeah, of course. Sorry, anticipation." He stood up and popped the disc in, chortling to himself the whole time.

*

Stan laughed as he wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, softly singing "Finger Bang" into his partner's ear.

Kyle rolled over, smirking as he did so, "You realize that song is much more appropriate for Wendy and Bebe, right?" He chuckled, "We should be careful of that disc, by the way. Wendy might kill us all if we cost her her future presidency."

"Oh, I think it'd make her more popular. But, not really wanting to talk about the girls tonight." He grinned as he traced kisses along Kyle's jaw as his hand moved to the other's taught stomach.

"Stan..." Kyle shook his head, "Not tonight."

The Quarterback pouted. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah... it really was." He grinned up to him, "Hopefully, I'll sleep it off and make it up to you tomorrow."

Stan groaned a bit as he nuzzled into Kyle's shoulder, "Fine." He was silent for a moment, though not angry. "All right, I know I'm going to regret this, but call it morbid curiosity...what exactly happened?"

Kyle wrinkled his nose, "Do you ever want to have sex again?"

"Duh, but if you can sleep it off, so can I. C'mon, dude. Spill."

Shrugging, Kyle sighed, "Sharon said that she and Mom were the Wendy and Bebe of their generation."

"Dude! I don't want to know about our mother's going down on each other!" Stan shuddered, "That's just gross."

"And yet, the thought of Wendy and Bebe turns you on..." Kyle couldn't help but tease, a smirk on his expression at his boyfriend's reaction. "And I did tell you it was bad."

"Hot girls our own age are...well...hot. Even older than us could be hot. But, newsflash, neither of our mothers are MILFs. And even if they were, they're our moms. That's just...ugh." He sighed as he held to Kyle, "I can see how that'd definitely be a boner-killer."

"The worst part is that she just meant they were best friends. It's our puerile minds that turned it into sex." Kyle shrugged again, as Stan started rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Damnit..."

"Yep. Though, to be honest, in our group, most best friends have also become lovers. It's easy to forget that's not the default setting." Kyle kissed Stan softly, "Now, let's sleep and hope that we can make up for today tomorrow. If your parents will stop cockblocking."

*

Bebe slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Wendy. The brunette mumbled something, but was able to roll over and continue her sleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, Bebe grabbed her clothes and moved to the bathroom. Not only did she not want to deal with her girlfriend waking up and not letting Bebe help her when the morning sickness would inevitably hit, but she needed to slip out to the mall without her.

She quickly showered and dressed, something she knew the others would not entirely believe possible, despite the fact she did it regularly, and then quietly headed downstairs.

"Morning, Bebe." She turned to see Ellen sipping her coffee, her legs curled up under her in a way quite reminiscent of Wendy. "I take it Wendy is still asleep?"

The blonde nodded, smiling. "Is there more coffee? And..." She put on her best asking for something smiled, "Could I borrow the car? I need to go shopping without Wendy for a bit, and thought before she woke up would be the best time."

Ellen chuckled and tossed her the keys. "Figured you might need them. And yes, coffee's in the kitchen."

Grinning Bebe moved to her second mother and kissed her cheek, "Thanks! You're welcome to come, too. If you didn't have anything planned. I mean, it's your car and all."

"Thank you, Bebe, but I do have plans." She gently hugged the young woman.

Heading to the kitchen, Bebe poured herself a cup of coffee with a bit of cream and sugar, allowing herself a few minutes to enjoy it. She knew Wendy, and knew that with the pregnancy and recovering from exams, she had a bit of time before she'd rouse herself. The larger problem was trying to decide what to get for her. She did not want to get maternity clothing or anything for the baby. Nor did she want to get anything particularly academic or nerdy. Sipping her coffee, she found herself struggling to come up with a few ideas before she went out.

*

Bebe was still contemplating her purchase when she heard her name called. Turning, she felt her legs tackled by an adorable bundle of blond energy. She blinked and smiled as she knelt and gathered Angela into her arms. "Hey, kiddo"

"I miss you!" The not quite five year old looked up at her big sister, her lips trembling slightly, and Bebe pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, Ang." She felt tears run down her own cheek as she felt a hand in her hair.

"Hush, it's not your fault." Opening her eyes, she saw her father standing there. "Come, a little birdy said this would be a good time to run into you." He picked up her bags, smiling, "And I thought you probably wanted to see Angela as much as she wanted to see you."

Nodding, Bebe stood, picking up her kid sister as she did so. "Thanks. But um..." She looked around slightly frantically.

"She's at home, Bebe, relax. I know you're not ready to see her, and I understand." He kissed his daughter's forehead and then lead her over to the food court. "Too early for lunch, but how about cinnamon rolls?"

Angela let out a squeal in Bebe's ear, though she only chuckled, "I doubt they have vegan rolls, but you guys go ahead."

Paul snorted, "Sweetie, you'd be surprised. I doubt it's all contributed to your Wendy, but you'd be surprised." He grinned over to his daughters, leading them to the small shop that served cinnamon rolls and other various pastries. "I'd like one regular, one kid's sized, and one vegan roll."

Bebe blinked, "You're kidding me." She turned to stare at her father who smirked.

"They also have gluten free, sugar free, and, during the appropriate Holy Days, unleavened." Paul was laughing slightly as he explained the options that the shop carried. "And my understanding is, that they're about to expand."

Shaking her head in wonder, Bebe couldn't help but smile as she realized that the light paper bag the cinnamon roll was handed to her in had a recycling symbol on it. "I better not let Wendy meet whoever did this. She might fall in love." Carrying the three rolls and Ang, she moved over to a table.

The little girl giggled as she was sat down and grabbed up her roll. "Wen's already in love with you, Bebe!"

"Yes, she is." She kissed her sister's forehead, hoping that their child would be as sweet, though vaguely remembering that Angela could also be a brat at times.

It was Paul who grinned, "Well, I don't think Randy'd like that too much. Besides, Wendy better not go breaking your heart."

Taking a bite out of her roll, she turned to stare at her father, "Wait... Randy..." She looked around the small shop, "You're saying this is Sharon's?"

"Mm-hmm. And Angela was quite the willing little guinea pig too." He reached over and tickled his younger daughter's stomach, as she giggled.

*

Wendy was used to waking up alone, especially on days which there were no classes. Since she'd realized she was pregnant, Bebe made even more of a point to not wake her up when she got out of bed in the morning for practice or a morning jog. Looking at the clock, the red numbers of which were telling her it was after ten, she got up with no complaint.

Once she was showered and dressed, she moved downstairs, stopping when she realized that her mother was on the phone. Wendy frowned as she caught her mother's side of the conversation.

"I'm not forcing anything on you or trying to turn your family against you. I'm simply extending an invitation. We would love to have you join us for Christmas."

Wendy frowned, wondering to whom her mother could possibly be talking.

"Andrea, I'm telling you what I told Paul. We would be glad to have you. However, yes, if you hurt any of my family--and like it or not that includes your Bebe and the boys--then I will have to ask you to leave." Wendy heard Ellen sigh, "I'm sorry that you feel that way, and I'm not asking you to approve, just to be civil so that everyone can have a good Christmas."

There was silence for a moment, and Wendy could just imagine that Bebe's mother was yelling through the phone. Finally, Ellen spoke again. "Andrea, I'm trying to give you a chance here, but you need to realize that the only person turning your family against you is yourself. I know Bebe wants her mother in her life, but if you continue to actively disapprove of her relationship with Wendy, of the family that they have already formed, you're going to be the one to have to deal with the consequences. I hope you choose to come to Christmas."

Wendy came the rest of the way down the steps and watched as her mother hung up the phone with a sigh and a shake of the head before looking to see her, "I'm going to assume you heard most of that. I'm sorry."

Shaking her own head, Wendy smiled as she moved to her mother, "You tried, Mom, and that's all you can do." She hugged her, kissing her cheek. "You know we all love you right?"

Nodding, Ellen kissed her daughter's cheek, "I still cannot believe I'm going to be a grandma. All right, let's see what we can get in you that baby won't make you reject."

The young woman could not help but grin as she followed her mother into the kitchen, though she realized she had expected to see her girlfriend by now. "Um, where's Bebe?"

"She went shopping." Ellen looked through the cabinets before settling on oatmeal. Beginning the water for that, she also started to brew some ginger tea.

"Without me?" Wendy frowned. Bebe usually drug her along for shopping, though she'd allowed the boys and Wendy to join her and Cartman for Black Friday late this year, due to the pregnancy.

Looking at her daughter, the City Manager chuckled, "Yes, baby. There are occasions when a woman needs to shop without her lover nearby. Do you need me to run you in for a similar trip?"

Wendy shook her head, "No, I've had Bebe's gift for a while."

"Good." Ellen sat down opposite her daughter, "Have you been taking care of yourself? Eating right, getting your vitamins?"

"Between Bebe, Stan, and Kyle? I couldn't not if I wanted to." She reached over and patted her mother's hand, "Don't worry, Mom. I'm taking care of myself, and if I fail to do so the others jump in quickly. I'm fine."

"And are you really ok with this?"

"Yeah." Wendy smiled. "There are times it's difficult. Kind of annoying when people look at me funny in class, but it's fine. I know it changes things. Probably what scares me the most is the fact that I know I can't fully know what to expect." She sighed, "And I'm worried about Bebe. She's so very excited, but every now and then, there's this look in her eyes, and I wonder if she's not the tiniest bit jealous."

"Probably." Ellen nodded, "just don't stop talking. And don't suddenly let the baby become everything. You still have your own relationship, your own lives. Don't let the baby or the pregnancy define you." She turned her hand to squeeze Wendy's and then stood, pouring a cup of ginger tea and preparing the oatmeal. "How were your classes?"

"Good. I managed to maintain the 4.0, and registered for next semester's classes. I've decided to wait until June for the GRE though."

*

"All right, before we get back to the girls or parents," Stan grinned at Ike as he put the teen's bags into the trunk. "Give us the real scoop? How many hot girls did you impress with your genius?"

Kyle rolled his eyes at his fiance. "So glad I'm marrying an adult."

"Ignore him, he's just still sore at my parents." Stan smirked, closing the trunk and moving to the driver's seat. "All right, Ike. Spill."

Ike laughed as he climbed into the back seat. "Well, there are no little British babies for me to go back to." The younger Broflovski ignored the gesture his older brother shot him from the front seat. "But there were a couple of girls." He grinned a bit as he glanced out the window.

"Oh?" Stan wraggled an eyebrow at Kyle as they pulled out of the parking space and began to navigate through the garage.

"Yeah." He shrugged a bit. "I mean, I'm still a bit of a freak there, having already graduated, but it didn't seem to be as much of a problem. I had a few dates."

Kyle smirked slightly but didn't push him for any further information. England had done well by his little brother. Ike had never lacked for confidence, but being so much younger than the rest of the people in his grade had held him back socially. Now, after a year and a half in England, he seemed to have grown, become more comfortable.

Stan, however, was not content to let the matter drop. "Anyone special? Or just some ass?" Both ignored Kyle's groan.

"There's...a girl." Ike shrugged. "We're going to try to stay in touch, but we'll see."

"Wait." Kyle turned to look at his brother, "You're not sure you can stay in touch over the holidays?"

"Oh...well, I'm not going back until next fall when I start at Oxford."

Frowning, Kyle turned back around, "Dude, what?"

"I wanna be here for the baby. And I got offered an internship at Rose-Dabney." He shrugged, "I figured it was a good chance to see if Physics is really what I want, and if not, I can reexamine my options."

"You realize that means you're close enough for Wendy to try to convince you to buy into the Plan?" Stan grinned, glancing over at Kyle who chuckled.

Ike smirked, "She can try, but she's probably better off if I don't. She's already in danger of being accused of cronyism and nepotism if she's not careful anyway. To change the subject, are you going to be avoiding Mom for all of Channuka?"

"I don't know."

*

Kyle sighed when the car pulled up in front of Barflovski house. Neither of the other boys said anything as they got out and Stan helped Ike to get his luggage. Taking a deep breath, the red-haired boy got out of the car and grabbed a couple of the bags, following the other two toward the house. He tried to ignore the exchanged smile between his partner and younger brother.

When he entered the house, he ignored Sheila, who stopped fussing over Ike long enough to smile at him and offer an attempted "Bubie," and headed up the stairs to put the luggage in Ike's room. Placing the bags down, he turned around, surprised to see not Stan but Gerald.

"Hey." He offered his dad a smile, feeling rather bashful.

"Kyle, I understand why you're angry. And your mom feels really bad about what she said." He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "It's been hard on her, and I realize that her hopes aren't your responsibility, especially when they are unfair to you, but I'd appreciate it if you'd try to understand where she's coming from."

"I'm trying, Dad. I am."

"Thanks." Gerald nodded and headed back downstairs. After another deep breath, Kyle followed his father.

"Bubie..." Sheila stood from the couch where she'd sat with Ike and Stan, "I'm..." The four men all looked at her expectantly as silence settled over the room. "I'm sorry. To you and to Ike." She turned back to her younger son who simply nodded. "I guess I owe you an apology, too, Stanley." A gracious smile was her answer before she turned her attention back to Kyle.

"I know, Mom. I can't say it's ok, or that it's easy to accept, but we are family." He offered her a small smile. "We'll get through this."

"Thank you, Bubie. Will you be joining us for Channuka tomorrow night?"

Kyle looked to Stan and then to his mother, "Are all of us invited?"

Sheila frowned slightly, causing Kyle to sigh in aggravation. Before he could protest she spoke, "I'll have to figure out what to make that the girls can eat, but yes."

Stan chuckled as Kyle stammered, "Wait...you...really?"

"Really." She smiled, "I don't claim to understand it all, Kyle, but you're happy, and you've all been good for each other. I just wish the girls were vegetarians rather than vegans..."

Laughing, Kyle closed the distance between his mother and himself, hugging her gently, "Thanks. I'll e-mail some recipes. We've gotten rather good at navigating everyone's dietary requirements."

Stan snorted, "You know, except the omnivore who can have sugar always gets the least consideration." He winked at Kyle and stood. "Small price though."

*

Bebe had been relatively melancholy since Christmas, when only Paul and Angelica had showed up at the Testaburger's. Wendy had held her that night as she cried, gently stroking her hair and whispering soft words of comfort to her. What had been far more concerning to Wendy was the fact that even the after Christmas sales had done little to brighten Bebe's mood.

By New Years', Bebe had begun to improve, though she still shied away from the subject of her mother and still had moments of just staring off into space, lost in her own thoughts.

When they found their seats on the plane for the flight back, Wendy rose the arm between her seat and Bebe's and gently tugged her girlfriend against her. Bebe sighed against her and laid her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I ruined the end of our break, didn't I?"

Shaking her head, Wendy kissed her forehead. "No, you didn't. You are hurt and angry and have every right to be so."

"Thanks." She frowned as she snuggled comfortably, laughing a bit as the attendant made her put her seat belt on. She nuzzled into her again once the woman had passed, and they sat there quietly snuggling as the plane taxied onto the runway. Unfortunately, as the plane began its ascent, Wendy had to let go of Bebe, who quickly found the airsick bag and stroked her back as she bent over double.

After the Attendant collected the sealed bag, Wendy leaned back in her seat, whimpering. "Sometimes, I hate being pregnant."

Bebe laughed softly and ran her finger's through the brunette hair. "I'm sorry, baby. Maybe we should both try to sleep?" This time it was Bebe who pulled her partner onto her shoulder. "The Bean's lucky, you know. We're going to be awesome mothers."

Wendy smiled, nodding, "Mmm-hmm."

For a moment, they were quiet before Bebe spoke again. "Won't we? I'm...I'm not going to turn into my mother am I?"

Opening her eyes, Wendy turned to look into the other young woman's eyes, "Is that what's been eating at you?"

"Mostly. I mean, I'm angry, too. But I'm mostly afraid I'll hurt the Bean the way my Mother's hurt me."

"No." Wendy smiled and kissed Bebe's lips. "You won't turn into your mother. I love you, and you will be a wonderful mother, or I'd not be having a baby with you."

"Thank you; love you, too."


	7. Down Came a Spider

The first time Wendy saw one of the posters, she was coming out of Environmental Issues with Kyle.

"You've got to be kidding me." Wendy blinked at Kyle's exclamation and turned to look in the direction he was facing. When she saw it, she simply rolled her eyes.

Kyle looked to her, an eyebrow raised, "That doesn't bother you even a little bit?"

"Well, sure." Wendy shrugged, "A little bit. But more in the sense that it bothers me that I don't have a worthy opponent. Honestly, this," she gestured, "is more poorly thought out than a certain fourth grade smear campaign." The pregnant Junior could not help but smirk as she remembered that. "And this will be even easier to defuse than that was."

The red-haired young man could not help but chuckle, "Perhaps, but I doubt that Bebe is going to see it that way."

*

Kyle had been correct, though Bebe was not the only one who was angry about the campaign posters. "Damnit!" Cartman yelled as he entered the house. "When are people going to learn?"

Wendy smirked as she closed the door behind him and Kenny. "Good to see you, too, Eric. Come on in."

The larger man glared at her, "Yeah, yeah. Seriously though, when will people learn that only I get to pick on you. And honestly, to steal from my playbook? That pisses me off."

Kenny chuckled and guided his boyfriend over to a seat in the living room. "He's been like this all day. Ranging between being angry that anyone dare attack one of his nerds, fury at his own tactics being stolen, and my absolute favorite, ranting that she's not even doing it right, because you're supposed to ask 'or is she?' after making ridiculous accusations."

Giggling, Wendy moved to get drinks for everyone. Stan and Bebe, however, glared at Cartman. "You're seriously complaining that Delilah's not doing it right?" Wendy bit her lip to keep from laughing as she quickly moved away from her partner's fury.

Cartman sighed, "No. I'm...just...it's bad enough that she's picking on one of mine; she could at least have the courtesy to do it right." He crossed his arms, pouting slightly, which only caused Kenny to laugh harder.

Stan rolled his eyes, "Man, has anyone ever told you that you have a seriously deranged sense of morality?"

"Hey, at least I use it for good now. You guys should be glad to have someone who is an au-thar-i-tee in ass-hattery." He smirked slightly, "So, have you all talked about a game plan yet? Wendy cannot do the whole resign-and-make-your-opponent-look-incompetent thing this time. Well, I mean, she could, but tell me that's not the plan?"

Bebe sighed, "I think her plan is the same it was, originally, with you. To ignore it."

"What?!" Kenny grimaced as Cartman leaped out of his seat.

Rolling her eyes, Wendy returned with drinks for their guest and placed them on the coffee table. "We're not children anymore, and I have to have faith that the fact that we are at a respected University means that there will be far fewer weak-minded people for her to manipulate." She shrugged and moved back to Bebe, placing a calming hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, still looking at Cartman, "And besides, when we do meet for debates, they will be moderated. She won't have the opportunity to steamroll me that you thought you did."

"I suppose..." Cartman frowned but allowed Kenny to pull him back into his seat.

"I'm not playing dirty politics." The look she gave Cartman was stern, and she felt Bebe relax slightly under her hand. Stan frowned, but nodded. "And the fact of the matter is, if this is all she's going to make this election about, then it will be easy to defeat her." After a moment, she spoke again, "I'm serious. No underhandedness. Cartman, Bebe, Stan, promise?"

The three nodded, Cartman and Bebe more reluctantly than Stan, but then Stan was much more likely to confront the other woman than to do anything questionable. It was Cartman that grumbled, "Why didn't you make Kyle and Kenny promise?"

"Because, they're not the kind to do anything that I'll regret."

Bebe glared at her girlfriend, "Gee thanks."

Smiling, Wendy kissed Bebe's forehead, "It would be out of love, dear, and I know that. And let's be honest, if it were you, or any of you, I'd be a total bitch. After all, you don't fuck with Wendy Testaburger."

"Which is not fair. I should be allowed to defend my girl just as much as you would." Bebe pouted.

"All right, if we're done discussing the latest idiocy, dinner's ready." Kyle smirked as he came out of the kitchen. "Stan, Cartman, you want to help me bring it out?"

*

Bebe felt slightly guilty as she met Cartman for lunch between classes on Friday. They had promised Wendy not to do anything to Delilah, but that did not mean that she was happy about it. Nor did it mean that she'd allow herself to be bound by that promise if Wendy's confidence in her ability to beat Delilah's mean-spirited politics turned out to be overrated.

Cartman looked across the table at her as he sat down with his burger, "Bebe, if you're going to feel guilty about it, then go home."

"What?" She looked up from her salad.

"I'm just saying, if you're going to feel all guilty about making a contingency plan, Wendy will notice it; she knows you too well not to. So, if you are going to feel guilty, go home. Or rather, we'll just have lunch as friends, and you can vent all you want about Delilah." The look he gave her dared her to argue with him, a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I'll get over the guilt by the end of lunch." Bebe glared at him, "After all, I did once hold a gun on her over a pair of shoes, and we're not acting on anything unless she loses."

Smiling, Cartman nodded. "Good girl."

*

Wendy was heading to lunch when she heard her name called. "Testaburger!" Turning, she managed not to smirk as she saw Delilah Jackson heading towards her.

"Can I help you?" Her tone remained civil, though she had to work to keep it from becoming condescending.

Delilah smiled, "I just wanted to say that I hope there are no hard feelings about the campaign. After all, they are legitimate concerns."

Managing not to laugh, Wendy simply raised an eyebrow. "You're just asking the questions?"

"Exactly! I'm so glad you understand. Though I don't think anyone would blame you if you decided to back out of the debate." Delilah's expression was one of mock concern. "After all, the stress of it could not be good for you or the baby."

"I assure you, Delilah, the baby and I will both be fine. I'll be at the debate." Wendy nodded to her, "Though I thank you for the concern. Now, allow me to give you a word of advice. Find a different line of attack. This one is not going to work out the way you think it is. It will backfire. If you want any chance of winning this election, you'll let this go."

As Delilah frowned, Wendy could see her trying to think. "Is that a threat?"

"No, Delilah. It's exactly what I said it was, friendly advice. A warning. Nothing more." Wendy nodded her again, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lunch."

*

Bebe grumbled as she fixed Wendy's hair, "I know you're going to wipe the floor with her, but I do not have to like this. She should have been forced to withdraw with that campaign."

"Stop fussing, hun. I prefer it this way." Wendy looked in the mirror and to her partner--knowing she would get thwacked if she turned her head to look at her while the other was working on her hair. "Beebes, sweetie. You know, if I do go into politics that these kind of attacks will be standard."

"I know." The blonde nodded, stepping back for a moment to examine her handiwork. Nodding, she turned Wendy to face her to touch up her makeup.

Raising an eyebrow, Wendy frowned slightly, "And are you going to be able to deal with it? I don't wonder whether or not you're strong enough, but whether you'll be ok with it."

Glaring slightly, Bebe huffed, "Stop that while I'm working on your makeup. Will I ever be ok with your character being impugned or our family being subject to ridicule or scrutiny? No, of course not. Do I trust you to protect us from that as much as possible? Honestly, too much. Because I don't want to just be your wife, but your partner, so I don't want you to shield me." She gently brushed a touch of blush over Wendy's cheek. "Baby, I know full well that part of your dream is pure ambition, and I have to admit, I find that very attractive in you. But, I also know that it's more than that, and I believe that you will make a difference. So don't you even dare think about changing your dreams to protect me."

Wendy laughed and nodded, "All right. But, we are partners, that means if it ever gets too much for you, you tell me. And we change our dreams together."

"Hormones are making you all sentimental." Bebe smirked, "How's the little one doing? Not going to play drum on your bladder is she?"

"Even if she does, I'll be ok. Peeing right before the debate, and will only sip as needed."

With a nod, Bebe pulled Wendy up, "You realize once we get back and I don't have to worry about smearing your makeup, I'm totally jumping you, right?"

"Yes, love. I've noticed how my pregnancy hormones seem to make you hornier." Wendy smirked. "Not that I'm complaining."

*

The moderator turned towards Wendy, "Wendy, You have talked about moving the Student Government Association in the direction of doing more service work. How would that affect dances and socials?"

"We're still college students; it's important that we have plenty of opportunities for fun, and I recognize that dances and socials are a key component in this. It is not on my agenda to put an end to these events. Rather, I want to add more service work to them. Since I've been class president, we've already worked towards that goal, with the support of the representatives of those classes both ahead and behind us. I would also like to point out that increased service opportunities not only help those we serve, but ourselves. As we enter our senior year, many of us will be applying for grad schools or beginning careers. Volunteer work can facilitate an application which stands out from the stack, and the more students from Harvard give back to the community, both locally and globally, the more Harvard will be respected, and the reputation of being an 'elite school' will be discredited." Wendy smiled, remaining personable and inviting throughout her answer.

"Thank you." Turning towards Delilah, the moderator continued, "You have been a critic of Wendy's plan to move to a more service oriented focus for the SGA. After hearing her response, do you have any comment?"

Delilah smiled, a smile which would have won her the crown in a beauty pageant. "Volunteer work is important, but I know many of us are already involved in giving back to the community, so I see no reason to divert the resources of the SGA to one time opportunities. However, my larger concern is how Wendy proposes to be able to balance coordinating the service opportunities, as well as the dances and socials she claims will not suffer, her own course work, whatever applications she'll be working on, and raising a new born. That is a large load for anyone." She turned her smile on Wendy, as if to say that there were no hard feelings and the question was not personal.

"If I may respond to that?"

The moderator waved his hand, allowing her to do so.

"As many of you know, I will not be raising the baby alone. My partner is fully committed to being a mother to our child, as are the father and his partner. Our non-traditional family is well known, and all four of us are in this together." Wendy glanced to where Bebe, Kyle, and Stan sat together on the first row, her smile growing as Bebe blew her a kiss, Kyle winked, and Stan gave a thumbs up sign. "Regarding the more relevant issue of the activities of the SGA, the Student Government Association is not a single person, and one can ask any of the other members whether I have neglected my duties during the pregnancy. As Senior Class President, and therefore President of the SGA, I will thoroughly fulfill my duties, but I will not step on the toes of my colleagues. To do so would be to disrespect them and their abilities."

"Thank you, Wendy." There was a beat, before he continued, "Delilah, if you were to be Senior Class President, what would your agenda for the Student Government Association be?"

"I would focus on beautifying the school, including more formals. My opponent argues that an increase in service opportunities will benefit our future." Delilah nodded, with an appearance of respect, towards Wendy, "I would argue that learning to socialize, to network, will be of far more benefit to our success than working in a soup kitchen. Further, you can trust me, unlike my esteemed opponent, I am who I say I am. Whereas, she stands before us, pregnant, claiming to be a lesbian, a feminist, and pro-choice."

As Delilah's words turned to a personal attack, Wendy looked at the five in the front row and raised her hand slightly as she mouthed, "I got this." She saw Kyle nod as he clasped his hands over Bebe and Stan's wrists, while Kenny entwined his fingers with Eric's. The looks in the eyes of even Kyle and Kenny were murderous, and Wendy knew if she did not take care of it well enough, they would. Nodding, she looked toward the moderator and raised a finger, catching his attention.

"Wendy, would you like to address this accusation?"

"Yes, thank you. Delilah, if it's all right with you, I'll start with the last self label you questioned." Wendy smiled and allowed her hand to rest upon her stomach, intentionally drawing attention to her enlarged stomach. "The answer is in the label itself. 'Pro-choice.' It means that we respect the right of each woman to make a choice about her own body, meaning that any woman who finds herself with an unexpected or unplanned pregnancy gets to make her own decision about whether to terminate or carry to term. I have chosen to carry the pregnancy to term. It's my choice, and therefore is right." She smiled as she heard a smatter of applause, and nodded towards the audience. "Since I am not allowing the pregnancy to control my life or to prevent me from continuing with my goals and dreams, I see no reason to defend my feminism." That was met by laughter, and she looked to her family again, seeing that all of them had calmed and Kyle nod at her.

"As for the question regarding my sexuality. It is a more unpleasant subject, but I have spoken with Kyle, the father, and he has given his full consent to my sharing this." She knew the gasp she heard to be Bebe's, and though she had stopped looking at them, she knew that Stan was glaring at Kyle. "It would come as no surprise to most, that Kyle and I think of each other as brother and sister, and therefore, I doubt many would be surprised that when the Debate Team traveled, we would room together. I know that you're all familiar with the vague outline of what happened at Dartmouth." That time the gasp was not Bebe's lone gasp, but most of the room, including a now blushing Delilah. "Kyle and I were hit hard, though we were, by no means the only ones who were. Neither of us remember what happened that night, but..." Wendy gestured to herself with a slightly self-deprecating smile, "Obviously, we have some idea of what did. We've had to do some work as a family made of two distinct couples, but Stan and Bebe were understanding, and we're fine. Now, if there are no other misguided personal attacks, I would like to return to the relevant issues..." She smiled and glanced again to the front row, where she saw a mixture of smiles and flabbergasted expressions.

*

"Don't fuck with Wendy Testaburger!" Bebe laughed as she hugged her partner once the crowd had cleared from the auditorium. "You were brilliant! I'm so very proud of you." She kissed the other woman soundly, laughing as she felt their child kick against her.

"Mmm..." Wendy grinned into the kiss, wrapping her own arms around Bebe. After a moment she pulled back to look her lover in the eyes, "So I take it I proved whatever plans you guys had cooked up to be unnecessary..." She smirked, as Bebe had the grace to blush, before looking over to a shrugging Cartman.

"I'm not apologizing for having a backup plan." He grinned, "Look, Hippie, of all the people I know, you're the most likely to be able to get her own back, especially against someone like Delilah. And you're the last woman I would expect to lose her edge because she's pregnant. But it's still possible. We just had your back."

Wendy smiled, interlacing her fingers with Bebe's as the group headed back towards the house. "I'm not complaining. You trusted me, enough to not act until I had a chance to take care of it myself." She chuckled as she squeezed the hand and leaned over to look at Cartman, "I would have been surprised if you didn't, at the very least, have a back up plan."

*


End file.
